3 Kingdoms, 2 Princes and a Dragon
by RageHer0
Summary: (Team Peeta vs Team Gale. Fantasy/Medieval AU.) When the Great Dragon awakens and starts wrecking havoc on the Kingdom of Panem, Queen Annie sends a distress signal throughout the Lands. The slayer will have the Princess's hand in marriage. But when the Everlark Realms and Galenissia answer the call, who will win the Princess's heart?
1. The Awakening

The Awakening – Chapter 1

Its eyes are a dazzling green and its body is the colour of the foamy sea. It awakens and frees itself from its a hundred year slumber. A roar of pain erupts from its great throat as the chains that bind him dig into its scales. He is awakened and is as strong as ever, the green flames lick out of its mouth and smother the chains to ashes. He lifts his long, sea green wings and flies away from the cave, into the night beyond.

* * *

The bells ring loudly across the kingdom. Two dings, a five second wait and two dings again. People in the village look out their windows and see only the stars and the full moon. The princess wakes up from her nightmares and the sound of the warning bells ringing loudly. The castle walls shake and the light of fire erupt from somewhere in the sky, igniting a house that belongs to one of the villagers.

A royal guard, with bronze armour and a green cloak with the mockingjay insignia on it, comes into her chambers, 'Princess Katniss! The great dragon, Odairian, has awakened!'

* * *

Princess Katniss looks out her window, the dragon is on the castle roof, clawing the stone bricks and burning houses near the castle.

'Sir Darius! Alert the Queen.'

'Yes milady.' Sir Darius says and runs to the Queen's quarters

Princess Katniss gets up from her bed and runs to the throne room. The war council is already there, looking at maps. They all bow their heads when she walks in.

'How many dead?' Katniss asks

'Not many, around fifty or so. We have sent the water brigade to the houses.' One of the councillors says

Katniss nods. The door swings open again, Princess Prim and Princess Johanna enter the room.

'Prim's horse has gone missing from the stables.' Johanna says to Katniss

'Buttercup is easily scared, who knows where he is?' Prim says with tears falling down her face

'We will find him, Prim. We just need to get rid of Odairian then we can send a search party.' Katniss replies

The door opens again and Sir Darius enters the throne room. 'Sorry milady, the Queen is… preoccupied at the moment.'

Katniss sighs, ever since her father, King Finnick, died her mother has been a bit distant lately. She was deemed unfit to rule, so Katniss, her first born, was made acting Queen of the Kingdom of Panem.

'Have we put archers on the roof?' Katniss asks

'Yes milady, but the arrows are doing nothing to the dragon.' Sir Darius replies

'What of the allies?'

'I doubt their men would do any difference.'

Katniss rubs her temples and thinks, 'Any ideas anyone?'

No one says anything. 'The princes.' Someone says from behind them.

They all turn to find Queen Annie. They all bow their heads. 'What of them, mother?' Katniss asks

'We should send a distress signal to all the known Kingdoms. The prince that slays Odairian shall have your hand in marriage. I know that you will not agree with me, but it is our only option.'

Katniss stands there in shock, for some prince to have her hand in marriage is absurd but if it saves Panem then she would do anything, 'Sir Darius, notify the Kingdoms.'

* * *

The horses gallop out of the castle gates and split in five directions: The Everlark Realms, Galenissia, The Hayffie Mountains, The Districts and Cavern Islands. They travel in groups of three, with two knights and the royal messenger.

The Odairian continues to circle around the Kingdom of Panem, setting fire to houses and clawing the castle.

Katniss's sisters are beside her, watching the horses fade into the distance. 'I hope Buttercup is safe,' Prim says worriedly

'Don't worry about him, he always finds his way back home,' Katniss says

There's a long silence before Prim asks, 'How long till the messengers get back?'

'Four days, if they ride hard.' Johanna says

'They will.' Katniss says. There is a knock on the door. 'Come in!'

Sir Darius enters and stands behind them. The knight is forty years old and has spiky red hair and red eyes. Darius has served the Kingdom since he was ten and has known Katniss since she was little.

'The knights are trying flaming arrows.' Sir Darius says

'And how are they?' Johanna asks

'Not doing so well. Odairian's scales are impenetrable.'

'Let's hope that the princes do any better.' Katniss says still looking out the window.

Darius nods, 'Yes indeed. They may be our only hope.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my new fanfiction series called 3 Kingdoms, 2 Princes and a Dragon. It is a fantasy/medieval AU story. Please tell me what you think about it on PM or reviews and I will gladly read them. Sorry if this chapter was so short but I promise you that later chapters will be above 1000 words. I hope you enjoy, new chapters out every Saturday! (check my profile for my update timetable) - Rage**


	2. Answers

Answers – Chapter 2

 **Gale's POV:**

Three horses arrive in the distance. Two of the riders have green cloaks and bronze armour, the other rider also has a green cloak but wears a leather tunic and black jeans.

'Alert the guards.' I say to a slave

He nods and leaves my chambers, the door swinging shut behind him. I look out the window again, the dull black and grey of the villagers houses litter the streets below. Everything in Galenissia looks so dull, the knights wear unclean black armour and red cloaks. The only positive thing about this Kingdom is that we have a reputation of being the greatest warriors in the Lands.

The horses arrive at the gates and trots through the village towards the black stone castle. They pass through the castle gates and into the courtyard, out of view.

I ruffle my hair and get changed into my armour, as Captain of the Royal Guard I am responsible for the seeing of new visitors if they wish to see the King, my father. My title of the Captain is absurd. I am the second son of the King, a prince, not some lowly soldier that commands other lowly soldiers.

There are two types of warriors in our Kingdom and possibly in the other ones too. There are the knights, the ones who are the descendants of those with noble blood, and the common soldiers, the ones who are peasants that trained in combat and serve as guards for the castle or the Kingdom's army. The members of the Royal Guard are made up of the common soldiers and guard the castle. The leader of the knights is the King and the King for Galenissia is King Snow.

My older brother Vick is the heir to the throne and he is arrogant as heck. His job is to stand there and look pretty. Unlike me his title is Prince Vick, but at least father lets me do something. You can hardly do anything as heir to the throne, no going to the woods, no leaving the castle and no engaging in war, expect for standing beside the King.

I pull my dark helmet on my head and walk out of my chambers. I reach the front doors to the castle in no time and see that the door guards have already let the riders in.

'What did I tell you about opening without my permission?!' I snap

'Sorry sir. They needed to see the King urgently.' The guard says

I nod slowly and move towards the throne room. The doors are closed and the guards have blocked the entrance with crossed pikes.

'I need to see the King.' I say

'Sorry sir. The King has allowed no entry to the throne room.'

The anger boils in my blood, 'Who is your Captain soldier?'

The guard looks at me and then to his partner before answering, 'You sir.'

'Exactly! And as your Captain, I demand you let me in.'

'The Kin-'

'I don't care what the King says!' I shove them aside and open the doors.

My father sees me and orders two of his knights to get me out. They grab me by the arms and pull me out of the room.

'Unhand me, I am the second son of the King!' The doors close and the two knights dismiss the guards at the door. The knights then take their place as guards.

Somebody from behind me laughs, I turn around to find Soldier Cato, one of the Royal Guards. He is the same height as me and has blonde hair that is styled upwards.

'I guess your father doesn't need you, Captain.' He sneers

'Back off Cato or I'll have the King behead you.' I say

'But he won't, will he? He doesn't listen to you, that's why he made you the Captain of the Royal Guard and that's why no one calls you Prince Gale.'

I don't say anything and I walk away angrily. I reach my quarters and slam the doors shut.

* * *

 _Knock, Knock_

A slave peers cautiously into my room. 'Sir? The King has asked to see you.'

'I'll come in a minute.'

'He said now. He has some exciting news to tell you.'

'Does it involve my brother?'

'I don't know sir.'

I sigh, 'Ok, I'm coming.'

I put on my boots and walk with the slave to the throne room. The knights have gone and the soldiers are back. They let me in and close the door behind me.

'Ah! There you are, my second son.' King Snow says as his snake eyes look at me

'Greetings fath- my liege.' I stutter

The King smiles, 'I understand that you were upset about earlier, but we were discussing something that concerned you.' I raise my eyebrow in question. 'The riders from the Kingdom of Panem visited us with urgent message.'

'And how does that concern me?' I ask

'Have you heard of Odairian?' My father says. I shake my head. 'A hundred years ago, a dragon called Odairian ruled the earth. He destroyed multiple Kingdoms and devoured the Lands. Two royal blooded princes vowed to rid it off the earth. Unfortunately the two died but they managed to put it to sleep with the help of a wizard. Unlike then magic is now banned and the spell has broken.'

'So… The dragon is awake?'

King Snow nods, 'It is now laying waste on the Kingdom of Panem. They have asked for our help… Do you want to be King?'

I nod, I always wanted to be. 'Yes! I am honoured that you have chosen me to be your new heir. You did name me after the Kingdom, did you not? I accept to be the heir of Galenissia.' My father laughs his head off, 'What is it?'

'I wasn't talking about Galenissia, you are not worthy of such a title, second son.' He laughs. My anger boils up again but he continues speaking. 'The messenger has informed us that if you slay Odairian, you can marry Princess Katniss, the first born, of Panem. It is full of riches, they are known for their gem mines. If you ruled that Kingdom then we will have all the power in the Lands. It will make me very proud.'

I nod, the possibility of ruling the richest Kingdom in the Lands was impressive and father would be proud of me for once. 'I will slay Odairian.'

My father smiles, 'I know you will.' I turn and leave as I reach the door he says, 'Gale?'

This is the first time since forever that he has called me by my first name, 'Yes my liege?'

Snow face tightens with doubt, 'You won't fail me, will you?'

'I won't, I promise.'

* * *

 **Peeta's POV:**

The sun shines on the marble walls of the castle, the courtyard is buzzing with knights and servants running errands for the King. I walk through the hall towards the training field and greet them as they bow their heads down. I know each one by name and talk to them often.

My older brother, Prince Castor, is playing in the field with my younger brother, Prince Pollux, they are play fighting with wooden training swords.

'Ah, there you are!' Castor says

I smile and walk to them. _Want to play with us? I have been practising._ Pollux signs with his hands.

'Sure thing.' Pollux was born with no tongue so he can't speak at all. His physician and tutor developed a language for him to use called "sign language".

I grab a wooden sword from the rack and face him on the grass. We parry and slash at each other until our energy runs out. The air is cold and the chainmail we are wearing makes it even colder, we shiver in our armour and sit on the hill.

Castor looks at the distance and then back at me, 'Are we expecting any arrivals today?'

'Not that I know off, why?'

'It's just that three riders are approaching the gate.' He says pointing to the village.

I look closer and make out three horses. 'Hmm, should we inform father?' I say

'Let's just meet them at the gate.' Castor replies

 _I have an errand to run._ Pollux signs

'That's fine. See you later.' I say

Pollux walks towards the castle and Castor and I go to the front gate. The riders come up the hill and trot towards us. A knight wearing bronze armour swings off his horse and leads it to us.

'Is this The Everlark Realms?' He asks

'It is indeed.' My brother says

'May we speak with King Marvel, we have a message for him.'

Castor nods and leads them into the castle. The guards let us in and the we all enter the throne room to find my father, King Marvel, my mother, Queen Clove and the Kingdom's finest knights.

'Sorry to disturb you but these riders have a message for you.' Castor says

'Leave us.' My father says

The knights and servants file out and the door closes behind them. My brother and I take a seat and watch the riders expectantly.

The knight approached us first speaks, 'My lords and lady, we are riders from the Kingdom of Panem. The kingdom has been attacked and needs your help.'

'Certainly! As allies we shall send two hundred of our finest archers.' My father says

The knight looks at the person to his side who is dressed with a leather tunic and jeans then looks back at the King, 'You are welcome to send men to help but…' he trails off

The person with the tunic steps forward, 'My lord, Panem is being attacked by Odairian.'

My mother gasps and my father frowns, 'But that's not possible.' He murmurs

'Queen Annie of Panem has offered her first born daughter's hand in marriage for the prince who slays the dragon.' The man says

 _Queen Annie's first born daughter? Princess Katniss? The lady with dark flowing hair and stunning gray eyes, the one I met long ago at her sister's birthday party. She probably doesn't remember me…_

'It's impossible.' My father says, 'Odairian is the most powerful dragon known in the history of the Lands. No one can defeat him.'

'I will go.' I blurt out suddenly.

 _What are you thinking? Did you just hear what father said?_

My family looks at me in surprise. I'm quite surprised myself. 'I beg your pardon?' My father says

'I said… I'll go.'

'You can't and you will not, I forbid it.'

'Honey let him go.' My mother says

'Have you not heard the stories of Odairian?' My father says angrily, 'He's gonna get killed.'

'He old enough now to make decisions and this is what he wants to do.'

My father looks at me, 'Do you really want to do this?'

I nod, 'Yes I do.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey Guys! Here's the second chapter, please leave a review and some constructive criticism if you want to. I really appreciate your feedback. Next Chapter out next Saturday.**


	3. Burn

Burn - Chapter 3

 **Katniss's POV:**

The Kingdom is on fire and smoke bellows from the ashes. The dragon circles high above the sky its sea green wings glowing in the moonlight. The sounds of horse hoofs echo in the distance.

'They're here!' Prim shouts excitingly to my sister and me.

The horses approach the village and dismount. The riders point at the beast up in the sky.

'Who is it? Who has come to help us?' Prim asks

'I don't know.' I mutter

There are around four hundred riders below and they are split in half. The left side has riders with silver armour and the right side has riders with obsidian armour. I haven't been out of the Kingdom before so I don't know whose coat of arms they march under.

There's a roar coming from the dragon as he dives down to face the riders, the left side answer back with flaming arrows. Some of the arrows bounce back while others imbed themselves into the surface of the scales. Like what Sir Darius said, they are doing nothing, until a lone rider gallops towards the spiral tower.

* * *

 **Gale's POV:**

We arrive at the Kingdom of Panem and find it ruined and burned. It's obvious that this Kingdom can't be saved but if I succeed then father will be proud of me. I dismount at the village and look to my right. _Ughh, it's the Everlarkies._

The dragon swoops down and they launch flaming arrows at it. It's massive, I have never seen one before because I thought they no longer existed. It has a dazzling sea green body and its eyes are blazing like green fire. I smile, not only is my father going to be proud of me, everyone in the Lands will and they will call me King Gale, The Great.

'Shall we fire sir?' Some knight says to me

I shake my head, 'Do you have a name?'

He nods, 'Its Sir Beetee, sir.'

'Sir Beetee, I put you in charge of keeping everyone here and making sure they do nothing. I will be the one and only one to defeat Odairian, is that clear?'

'But sir… Is it not wise for us to help?' Beetee says

I shake my head violently, 'Did you not hear what I just said!'

'Sorry sir.' Beetee says straightening up

'Good.' And with that I swing up on my charcoal steed and gallop to the dragon.

I dismount a good two hundred metres away and sprint to Odairian's feet. I arm myself with my trusty two handed battle axe and slash away. I use all my strength until I realise I am doing no damage whatsoever. Odairian moves his feet and flings me forwards. I land on my back and hit my shoulder on what used to be a brick wall. I groan with pain, get up and walk to my horse. Just then a knight, mounted on a pearl horse, with silvery white armour and a blue cape rushes past me and gallops to a tall spiral tower. I look up at the dragon again and see that the Everlarkies are still firing arrows at the dragon. It still isn't doing anything until I notice that they are luring him towards the tower.

A familiar face comes towards me with his horse, 'Sir! I believe that the Everlarkies are planning to jump on the dragon.'

'Stop stating the obvious Cato.'

'I was just trying to help.' Cato smiles, 'Maybe I should do it instead.'

'No! I'm doing this task.' I say angrily. I shift my bow from my shoulder and fly an arrow into his horse, 'Don't follow me Cato.'

I gallop to the tower and see that the silver knight has deposited his horse outside the tower entrance. I do the same and climb up the tower.

* * *

 **Peeta's POV:**

I climb up the stairs as fast as I can and open the top door. The wind rushes through the entrance and I step out into the small viewing point, bars are put on the ledges so you don't fall off the edge.

My men are doing a great job of luring the dragon here. Odairian is about two kilometres away so I check my gear over, rope tied to an anchor, pickaxe, my grandfather's dragon slayer shield and my trusty broadsword. He's only one kilometre away now and moving fast towards the tower. I turn around and close the door behind me so I don't get any unsuspecting visitors. Odairian is really close to the tower now, I grip the bars for support.

When he just about touches the walls I launch myself over the bars and grip my shield over my body. The shield is made of excellent quality leather and layers of comfy wool so it breaks my fall a bit. I groan in pain as my legs and chest take the impact, bruising them with minor injuries. My men have stopped firing arrows at the moment but every now and then they keep firing to keep it steady.

I land on the crest of Odairian's front leg and quickly sling my anchor into its scales so I don't fall off. A cry of pain erupts from Odairian's mouth and I realise my men are shooting his wings to enable it from flying away.

I unhook my anchor and climb my way to Odairian's neck. I have been reading my grandfather's journals on the trip to here and I found out that all dragon's have weaknesses. The most common is a thin layer of scale on his neck that leads to his spinal cord. I grab my pickaxe and start chipping his neck scale away, making a small hole to his inside skin. Splinters of scales fly up and whip my face so I pull my helmet visor down and cover my nose with my blue cape. It seems like I have been chipping away for hours until I reach his inside skin. I pull out my sword and stab his flesh.

The dragon's nerve system has been triggered and Odairian is flipping over, reeling back and landing on his back. I quickly try to unhook my anchor again, but I have lodged it far into the scale. I pull out my sword and slice the rope apart. I can feel the dragon starting to flip so I run like heck to his head. I only have a certain amount of time before I get crushed by its sea green body. I jump over his nose and pull my shield over my body again. I know this time I will get badly injured, the drop is too long. The soft underbelly of the dragon hits me when I land.

* * *

 **Gale's POV:**

I reach the top of the tower and swing the door open, just in time to see the knight or whatever jump off the railings. I smile but it fades when I look down. That knight has this fancy shield that protects his body when he falls, so he lands relatively save on the dragon's leg.

 _What is he doing?_ I watch him climb towards the dragon's neck and see his men shooting arrows at Odairian's wings. _Curse them Everlarkies, they are stealing all my glory. I am the one who shall slay him._ That knight is using a pickaxe to hammer Odairian's scales. It's quite an odd weapon if you ask me but he pulls out his sword and strikes the dragon's flesh.

The dragon does this funny dance and tilts his head up to the sky. I see the knight jump off the dragon's head and start to fall straight down to the barren ground. I smile again, _that Everlarkie is going to die._ Just then the dragon fall backwards and lands on his back. I curse to myself. _This Everlarkie is probably not going to die after all._

If I stay up here that knight is probably going to have a chance at killing Odairian. The dragon's not going to move anywhere he is paralyzed. I'm not doing down the stairs again because that will take too long. I guess my only option is to jump as well. I look around and find a flat piece of thick leather on the floor, possible a mat. I shove it into my armour and look down again at the dragon's underbelly.

Taking a deep breath I run and jump off the edge.

* * *

 **Peeta's POV:**

I open my eyes slowly and realise I am alive. I try to get up but everything hurts like heck. My chest feels like it's on fire and I can't feel my legs. _Have I lost them?_ I don't wanna look down at them because my neck hurts too. I look at my surroundings, without moving my head, and find a knight with obsidian armour, a red cape and a battle axe in his hands. He looks badly injured as well. _Where did he come from?_

One of my father's knights, wearing the same silver armour as me, climbs up the paralyzed dragon's body and comes towards me, he has dark skin and black hair. He looks at me and calls to someone behind him but I see no one. He picks up my sword resting beside me and gently puts it into my hands.

'You have to slay him.' He says and lifts me up into a sitting position.

I cry out in sickening pain as he does it and nod. I lift the sword above my head and bring it down in one swift blow. People, who I can't see, cheer and clap. _Seems like too many for a couple of hundred people, maybe all the villagers and townspeople are joining in._ Just as I black out again I look up and see that the injured obsidian knight has plunged his axe into the dragon as well.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey Guys! This is chapter 3, please review if you liked it. Next chapter is going to be an interaction between Katniss and the Princes, Gale and Peeta. Sorry if this chapter came out early but I'm going to be a bit busy tomorrow so I can't update then. Next chapter out next Saturday. I know some of you are asking for Galeniss or Everlark but I still don't know what the ending pairing will be, I am planning for this series to have around 50 or more chapters depending if school isn't that heavy. There are both Galeniss and Everlark moments in the story but that is coming out in later chapters. Have a great day - Rage.**


	4. Choices

Choices - Chapter 4

 **Peeta's POV:**

My eyes snap open and I try to sit up but the pain strikes and sends me sprawling backwards.

'Careful, take it easy. Open your eyes slowly.' A woman's voice says

I do as I am told and find myself in a physician's room. I turn my head slightly and see a lady with dark hair and soft gray eyes looking at me.

'May I have your name?' she asks

I clear my hoarse throat and say, 'Pr- Prince Peeta of the Everlark Realms.' She smiles. 'How long have I been out?'

'A week or so but the royal physicians made you eat and drink in your slumber.'

I nod and ask the question on my mind, 'Who slayed Odairian?'

Her smile fades a little, 'Well you… and another prince.'

'Really? Who?'

'We don't know yet. You're the first one awake.'

'How did he get injured so badly like me when I didn't even see him do anything?'

'He jumped off the tower like you but he jumped when you were on the underbelly of Odairian, it badly hurt him but he's lucky to be alive, like you. Our Kingdom owns a great debt to both of you.'

 _A great debt to both of us? He didn't even do anything but jump and hit. I did all the work!_ I think angrily but I don't say it out aloud. 'My men, are they ok?' I say instead

She nods happily, 'They have been helping rebuild.' She looks away and mutters, 'Unlike the others.'

I have no idea who the others are but I'm guessing they are the Galenissians. 'May I see them?'

'Sure I'll get some of my men to lift you up.' She says and turns to walk out the door.

'Thank you.' I say

She turns around and smiles, 'Your welcome, prince.' And she leaves the room

A second later she arrives with four men and a lift up chair made for royal people when they go to see crowds. They put me on the chair and I am paraded through the castle halls and outside to the training fields, where my men have set up camp. They all cheer as they see me and flood beneath the chair asking questions. I scan the crowd for that knight who helped me get my sword. I see him and wave him forwards.

'Can you put me down please.' I ask the men carrying the chair.

They nod and lift the chair to the ground. The knight is in front of me with his sword on his hip.

'I wanted to thank you for helping me.' I say

He nods and says, 'It was an honour to help you milord.' I smile and ask for his name. 'It's Thresh, milord, Sir Thresh.'

I nod and thank him again. A messenger pushes through the crowd, 'What shall I tell King Marvel, milord?'

I open my mouth to answer when a voice from behind me talks, 'Tell you King this,' I turn around to find Queen Annie, my men bow their heads in respect, 'Odairian has been slain but by two princes.'

My men mutter things like 'He did nothing' and 'Galenissia's prince cheated'

The Queen puts her hands up for silence and continues speaking, 'I know some of you are upset by this but Galenissia's prince did technically slay Odairian they same time Prince Peeta did. So it's up to Princess to decide who she marries. Each prince will have two days to spend with her individually and then two weeks to spend time with her, anytime they want as long as she's free. The last week will be a tournament of melee, jousting and events and at the end of the year she will decide who she wants to be with. The Princess with not be threatened or bribed in anyway, understood?'

The messenger nods and motions to the scribe beside him who was writing hastily on a piece of parchment. The scribe hands him the parchment and the messenger starts packing up his gear. Most of the troops start packing up as well.

Thresh turn to me, 'Most of the knights are going back to the Kingdom milord. We wish you the best of luck.'

I nod and Thresh walks to his spot and starts packing up, 'Sir Thresh?'

He turns and walks back towards me, 'Is everything alright milord?'

'Are you going with them?'

'Yes milord.'

'You can stay if you want.' I suggest, 'I do need someone to guard me.'

He nods, 'I'll be delighted to serve you, milord.'

* * *

 **Katniss's POV:**

The slaves carry the prince to the training fields, I follow behind them until I feel someone tap me on the shoulder.

It's my lady-in-waiting Delly, 'Milady, the prince from Galenissia is awake.' I nod and follow her to a separate physician's room, opposite Prince Peeta's one. 'What do you think milady?'

'Think of what?'

'Prince Peeta.' Delly says smiling

'Well I can't say but he is quite nice.'

'I agree. If you don't choose him may I might take him away from you?' She says jokingly

I laugh and open the door. A handsome prince, who looks more dashing then Peeta, looks at me as I enter the room. We look nearly the same, with our dark hair and stormy gray eyes. He smiles and motions for me to sit. Delly leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

'I did it, didn't I?' He asks proudly

'Well you did but-'

'Now Lands will know of me and shout out my name, Prince Gale The Great, slayer of the might dragon, Odairian. My father will be pleased.' I start to tell him about Peeta but he cuts me off again. 'Inform the messenger, slave.' He says waving his hand in dismissal.

I frown angrily, 'How dare you talk to the Princess of Panem like that!'

He looks at me and realises what he has just done, 'Katniss? I mean Princess Katniss, I am so sorry please forgive me!'

He bows his head weirdly and flaps his hands to express his words. It makes me laugh. 'You are forgiven Prince Gale.'

'Thank you milady.'

'As I was saying, you did technically slay the dragon but you did it at the same time as Prince Peeta.'

He frowns, 'Prince Peeta?'

'He is the prince of the Everlark Realms.' I say calmly

Gale seethes with anger, 'Everlarkie! How dare he ruin my victory! Princess, he is a cheat and deserves to be locked up in the dungeons!'

'Prince Gale! If you don't change your unruly behaviour, you might end up in the dungeons yourself!' I say firmly.

He does that weird flappy hand thing again and I laugh again. He looks up at me and runs his hand through his amazingly good looking hair. I don't know what to think of it but I feel my cheeks turning red.

'Now, I am going to call the messenger and the scribe to come here and record the Queen's deal.' I say before he notices

I walk out the room and tell Delly to fetch the two. They come and sit down next to me as I explain that I will decide who I choose to marry because Peeta and Gale both slayed Odairian. After I finish, I send them away to start packing up with the rest of the Galenissian army.

I bid farewell to Prince Gale and walk out of the room, moving towards my chambers. Now I have to choose who I want, I have two days to spend with them each and two weeks where I can do anything I want and either deny their company or accept it. On the last week of the year there will be a tournament, which in my opinion will not sway me if one of the princes wins. I will choose with my heart and my heart only. It just comes to the choices…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed chapter 4, thank you to all those people who reviewed. Sorry it was so short but next I promise you that the chapters get longer. If you have a question about the story just PM me and i'll try my best to answer. I have something great planned for chapters 5 and 6. I'm not going to spoil what is going to happen so you have to tune in yourself next Saturday! - Rage**


	5. Prince Gale

Prince Gale – Chapter 5

 **Katniss's POV:**

I had to wait a week longer until the princes had fully recovered from their fall. It's quite amazing how they both survived it, especially Gale who fell a good one hundred feet or more. They are both up and walking but they both need a cane to walk and Prince Peeta had his right foot amputated, when he was taken to the physician, and replaced by a wooden one.

I get into my hunting gear which consists of my father's hunting coat, his bow and my worn boots. It's early morning and the Kingdom is quiet except for an odd slave or so doing getting ready for the day. I didn't like the concept of slaves, I argued that we should pay them and call them servants like in Everlark but my father said that we didn't force them to serve us they just volunteered. So, in return we pay them with kindness.

'Look who's up early,' Says someone behind me

I turn around to find Prince Gale, 'Good morning prince,' I say to him

'Good morning milady.' He says with a smile. He looks at me and shifts his gaze on my bow, 'I can take that to the armoury for you, if you want.'

I frown, 'And why would you do that?'

His face takes on an embarrassed and slightly surprised expression, 'That's what you were going to do right?' I shake my head. 'Oh, uh may I ask what you were going to do with it?'

I sigh, 'I'm going hunting.'

'Hunting?' He asks surprised, 'But don't you think that we should leave that to the men-'

I cut him off angrily, 'I have to go now, good day milord.' I turn and walk away but it's not until I reach the end of the hall that he calls me again.

'Princess! Forgive me for acting rash. I want to make it up to you today, so may I go hunting with you?'

I shake my head, 'Not in your condition,' I say motioning to his walking cane, 'Maybe some other time.'

'I can handle myself, I just need to get away from this stuffy castle,' He says then looks hurriedly back at me and says, 'I meant the castle is very… warm and I uh need some fresh air.'

I laugh as he stutters, 'I get that feeling too, I don't like being locked away, for a long time indoors. Come along with me,' I say, stopping for him to catch up with me.

* * *

 **Peeta's POV:**

I was cleaning my new wooden foot when the doors to my chambers knock. 'Come in!' I shout

A lady, around my age, comes in. She is a bit chubby with yellowish hair in curls. 'Here's your breakfast milord.' She says handing me a tray with a slab of meat and bread.

'Thank you…'

'Delly, milord. I am Princess Katniss's lady-in-waiting.'

I nod. Last week, it took me awhile to realise that the lady I met in the physician's room was actually her. This is quite foolish of me since I have seen her once, two years ago, on Prim's 12th birthday. She sang at the end of the party and her voice was like an angel, I was going to talk to her after but I just couldn't do it.

I fumble in my shirt pocket for my note to Katniss, 'Can tell one of the servants to give this to the Princess?'

Delly frowns, 'Servants?'

'You have servants here right?' I ask curiously

'Well we do… but we call them slaves.'

'Slaves?!' I ask astonished, 'You don't pay them for their service?'

Delly shakes her head calmly, 'We pay them with kindness milord,' Delly drops her tone to a mutter but I can still hear it, 'Unlike some other Kingdoms.'

'Thank you for informing me Delly,' I say and pass the note to her

'I'll deliver it to her myself milord.'

I nod and she leaves the room. I stare out the window and find Katniss and Prince Gale heading to the woods. _Its Gale's first two days with her anyway. Wait your turn Peeta._

I watch them disappear into the shadows of the trees until there's another knock on the door, 'Come in!'

A girl opens the door and peaks her head in, 'Sorry to disturb you Prince Peeta, but have you seen Delly today?'

I nod, 'Yes I have Prim, why?'

'I'm just looking for Katniss, I need her help,' The young princess says

'Katniss has gone to the woods with Prince Gale this morning but I can help if you want.'

Prim fully enters my room, 'I need help finding Buttercup.'

* * *

 **Katniss's POV:**

I have to admit that Gale isn't as arrogant as he seems. He's quite funny actually and amazing at making snares. He's also really good looking, his hair swishes in the wind and he catches me looking at him a lot. I'm really surprised at how light his feet are, he moves through the woods without making a sound. He teaches me how to make snares and marvels at my shooting skills.

'Where did you learn to shoot?' He asks

'My father taught me before he…'

'Oh I'm sorry,' Gale says looking at me sadly

I change the subject, 'Here let me teach you.' I get him to practise on an apple and then I improve his technique. 'You have to relax your muscles,' I say

He still tenses them while he holds the bow and aims, 'Like this?'

I shake my head and laugh, 'Your arm is shaking like a leaf, come on Gale relax.'

I place my hands on his arms and show him how to steady his aim. At my touch he relaxes immediately. He turns his head to look at me, 'I guess I need you here so I can relax properly,' He says smiling

I lean forwards and plant a small kiss on his lips. His handsome face lights up and we spend the rest of the morning hunting and lying down on a shaded hill, watching the clouds make shapes in the blue sky.

We walk around the woods playing hide and seek until we stumble into a berry bush. Gale picks some berry and offers them to me. I look closely at them, they have a blood red colour and look really bad. I refuse. Gale shrugs and put them up to his mouth until I remember something my father said.

'No!' I scream

Gale lowers his hand, looks around cautiously and puts it on the hilt of his axe. 'What's wrong milady? Did you see someone?' I pull him into a tight hug and I feel his arms around me, 'Milady are you ok?'

'Yes, I'm sorry. Those berries were poisonous.'

He looks at the bush and back at me, 'Then you saved my life. I am in debt to you.'

I pull him in closer, 'It's nothing really.'

* * *

Him and I are really good friend now. We both share the same interests and ideas, it's truly amazing. After we caught five birds, three rabbits and a turkey, we skinned and cleaned them together at the edge of the woods. We rode back to the castle and gave them to the head cook, Greasy Sae.

He was going to walk me back to my chambers when he stumbled into one of his escort men.

'Ah you there! Whatever your name is, what are you doing here?' Gale asked

'It's Sir Beetee, sir. Your father left me here to guard you.'

'Did he now?' Gale says with his eyebrows raised, 'Well tell him I can handle myself.'

'I'm positioned here at the castle, King Snow told me to stay here.'

Prince Gale started to get a bit angry and dropped his glove in front of Sir Beetee, 'I challenge you to a duel at midday.'

Beetee leaned down and grabbed the glove, 'I accept sir.'

And with that they marched off in different directions. Later, at midday I sat at the training field and watched Gale do some warm ups. He has strong, sturdy muscles but lack in any technique at all. He just slashes relentlessly at the squire until he gets knocked down.

Sir Beetee arrives in his obsidian armour, the same as Gale's. The fight wasn't very exciting to say the least, Gale easily disarmed him in a matter of two seconds. There's something strange about that, Sir Beetee seemed like he wasn't trying to even fight him.

Another one of Gale's escorts who stayed behind when the main army packed up is Soldier Cato. I can see that his presence ticks Gale off but I don't know why. Soldier Cato seriously won't stop talking to me. I try to avoid him as long as I can and excuse myself when he talks to me.

On the second day Prince Gale and I rode through the Kingdom on our steeds. He gave me an expensive, black, diamond necklace, which I refused at first.

'Are you trying to bride me into loving you, Prince Gale?' I say frowning

'No I am not.' He insists, 'This is merely a gift from my Kingdom, we consider black as the colour of the night sky and the backdrop for the bright stars and the silver moon.'

I smile, 'That is wonderful, thank you.' I let him put the necklace on my neck.

He turns me around so I am looking directly into his eyes, 'You look beautiful…' He says and gives me a small kiss, it's surprisingly soft despite his strong nature.

We pull apart but he pulls me back and we kiss again, cupping my face in his strong hand. It's lingering this time and softer than the first. Warmth spreads through my body, I won't be the first one to let go. Eventually we do and he gives me another kiss on my hand and carries me all the way back to the castle in his amazingly strong arms. It seems like I am falling for him after all.

* * *

Tomorrow I will be meeting Prince Peeta, I have seen him before at parties since we are allied with the Everlark Realms but I haven't been able to talk to him.

Delly knocks on my door and I let her in. 'How was your day milady?'

'It was fantastic,' I say smiling as I remember Gale's soft lips on mine, 'How was yours?'

'Not bad myself. I actually got to meet Prince Peeta today,' She says with a grin

'And how was he?' I say amused

'You shall see for yourself milady. He told me to give you this,' Delly says passing me a note.

I open it up and pull out the letter.

 _Dear Princess Katniss,_

 _I'll meet you tomorrow morning at the meadows._

 _-Prince Peeta._

I smile slightly, 'What's it say?' Delly asks curiously

'Mind your own business Delly,' I say jokingly

She smiles, 'Goodnight Princess.'

'Goodnight Delly.'

Delly leaves the room and closes the door behind her. I turn my head to the bedside table and blow the candles out, engulfing the room in darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey Guys! Thank you to all those who reviewed. Hope you enjoyed the Galeniss in this chapter. Thank you to HogwartsDreamer113 for Beta Reading this chapter and helping me with punctuation. Everlark is coming up next week! See ya next Saturday! - Rage  
**


	6. Prince Peeta

Prince Peeta – Chapter 6

 **Katniss's POV:**

At Prince Peeta's request I wake up early in the morning and walk to the meadows, I love this place with its green, lush grass, colourful flowers and shady fruit trees. I don't find Peeta anywhere but it's still early in the morning so I choose a tree and sit under it.

A black bird with white spots under its wing lands on a branch above and hums a song. I smile, it's a mockingjay, my Kingdom's coat of arms. It hums a four note tune and I whistle it back to him.

I start to sing to it, a song that my father taught me long ago. He used to sing it to my sisters and me when it was bed time.

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

 _And when they open, the sun will rise_

 _Here it's safe, here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard you, from every harm_

 _Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place, where I love you._

The mockingjay hops closer to me and repeats the song back. A couple of his friends start joining along and create a soft melody. I close my eyes and listen to them sing as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up and the air feels colder, I look up at the sky. It's late afternoon, I must have slept for an eternity. It doesn't matter, I haven't had a good sleep in ages, I always wake up from my nightmares but what _does_ matter is that Peeta hasn't showed up.

 _Did he see me asleep and decide not to wake me? Or did he just not come at all?_ I start to get really angry. _Why would he do that? Send a note and then not come?_ I get up and start walking back to the castle's front gate. As I am about to enter the castle I hear my name being called.

'Katniss, Princess Katniss!' I turn around and find Prince Peeta with Prim following behind him, there is someone else behind Prim but I'm too angry to make out who is it.

'Where have you been?' I snap

'Listen, I can explain.' He says but I turn and run away to my chambers. I can hear him calling my name but I continue to run and I don't look back.

* * *

 _Knock, Knock_

'Go away!' I shout angrily and cover my face with my pillow

The door opens anyway and Prim enters my room. 'Katniss?'

I know I shouldn't be mad at Prim but she was with Peeta and Peeta had abandoned me at the meadow. 'What do you want?' I say annoyingly

'Are you mad at me?' Prim says with tears threatening to fall down her face

My face softens, 'No Prim.' I say softly and hold out my arms

My sister embraces me, 'Don't be mad at Peeta, it was my fault.' She says

'How is it your fault Prim?' I ask pulling away

'The other day I asked Peeta to help me find Buttercup.' Prim explains, 'We couldn't find him yesterday or the day after that. Today the hunters spotted him in the woods. Peeta told me he had to see you this morning but everyone was busy doing work so he offered to help me.'

 _So that explains it, Peeta was helping Prim find Buttercup. Stupid horse, he wrecked my date._ 'Did you find him eventually?' I say instead

Prim nods happily, 'Peeta found him by the lake. You should go and apologize to him you know.' Prim says

I nod, 'I shall.'

I take Prim's hand and she leads me to Peeta's chambers. We knock on the door and he lets us in.

He smiles at Prim but then looks a bit surprised when he sees me, 'Milady!' He bows, 'I apologize that I did not meet you at the meadows this morning. I'm greatly sorry.'

I shake his apology off, 'No, it is I who shall apologize to you. I should have listened to you when you were explaining. Thank you for finding Prim's horse.'

He smiles brightly, 'You are most welcome milady. But I must say sorry for ruining our day.'

I look over at Prim and cover her ears with my hands, 'It was that daft horse that ruined it.'

'Hey! I can still hear you.' Prim says

We all laugh. 'The sun is still up, walk with me?' Prince Peeta asks holding his hand out

I smile and take it. Prim leaves the room and Peeta takes me once again to the meadows. The setting sun is on the horizon and the sky is a shade of orange, red and yellow.

'It's my favourite colour.' Peeta says

'What is?'

'Orange. But not bright orange, kind of muted like the sunset.'

I smile, 'Mine is green.'

Peeta bends down, plucks a dandelion and passes it to me. 'For you milady.'

I laugh, 'Thank you but we already have plenty of dandelions.'

'But this is a special one. All dandelions are different you know.'

I laugh again, 'Aren't they a weed as well?'

'Well, yes but don't we find the beauty in the most unexpected things?' He says looking at me

I blush and look away. He walks me down the meadow. 'Tell me a little about yourself.' I say finally

He shrugs, 'There's nothing really special about me, I can be a farm boy if I wanted and still be the same.'

'You, a farm boy?' I say amused

He smiles, 'Don't you think I'm up for a life in the farms?'

I shake my head jokingly, 'Come on, tell me about your Kingdom.'

'Ok then, I have two brothers, Prince Castor and Prince Pollux. My parents are King Marvel and Queen Clove. Our Kingdom doesn't have a soldier system.'

'You don't have a soldier system?' I ask curiously

'All our army is made of knights. Most of them aren't from noble blood and are just simple townsfolk, travellers and farmers. They have to be trained in the knightly fashion, yes, but now anyone can be a knight and serve the King.'

'So your escort men, are some of them…'

Peeta nods, 'Sir Thresh used to be a farmer but now he serves the King as a knight.'

'That's interesting.' I say

We walk back to the castle talking to each other about our daily lives. Prince Peeta is quite a nice person and cares about a lot of things. He told me about Prim's 12th birthday and how he wanted to go talk to me after I sang. He is the complete opposite to Gale. I just can't decide who I like more, Gale or Peeta?

The second day Peeta and I hang out in the castle. He gets me to sit on a chair while he paints me with his art tools. I'm actually really surprised that he knows how to paint, usually we leave that to the artists that come to the castle to visit.

'Are you done?' I ask

'Almost.' He says looking at me and back at the painting

'Now?' I ask impatiently

He chuckles, 'Just a second, milady.' His hand moves as he adds strokes to the canvas. 'Ok I'm done now.'

He steps back and wipes his hand on a piece of cloth. I get off the chair and look at the painting. It's absolutely brilliant, the way he adds the strokes and manoeuvres the paint to make a portrait of me.

He smiles as he looks at my amazed face, 'So… What do you think?'

I turn to face him and embrace him, 'I love it.'

I feel his steady hands close around me as he smiles. 'Was it worth the wait?'

I nod, 'Yes.'

* * *

Later that afternoon, we go to the meadows as the sun sets again. He leans against a tree playing with my hair while I rest my head on his lap and make a crown of dandelions.

When I finish I look up at his blue eyes. 'For you.' I say

He smiles and leans his head down so that I can place it on his head. I place it lightly above his ears and I smile back at him.

'Thank you.' He whispers

He leans his head further down and he presses his lips against mine. They are warm and curious, something deep inside me stirs and I sink further into his kiss. I can hear someone calling in the distance but I ignore them. Peeta pulls away but I lean in to kiss him again but he stops me by gently placing his hand on my chin and presses his forehead against mine.

'Katniss,' He whispers, 'Your mother is calling you.' He kisses me once again on my nose.

'Katniss!' My mother calls in the distance

Peeta pulls his head back and pulls me up from his lap. Peeta takes off his dandelion crown and places it on his legs.

'There you are Katniss, I have been looking for you everywhere. Oh…' My mother looks behind me at Peeta, 'I'm sorry did I just disturb something?'

I shake my head, 'It's fine mother, please go on.'

'Greetings, your majesty.' Peeta says

'Greetings prince.' My mother greets, 'We have just received news from the other Kingdoms, they are coming next week to celebrate the slaying of Odairian.'

'That is great, mother. We shall get the castle ready for the party. Come on Peeta.' I say and take his hand.

* * *

The castle is getting ready for the celebration. The slaves rush back and forth setting the dining table and the polishing the ball room. It's the end of the two individual days with the princes. I like them both and I still can't decide, none of them have asked me to do anything this week. They are probably helping get ready for the celebration or doing some jobs for the Kingdom.

Prince Gale has been teaching the squires how to fight in the training field. I watched for a bit as they drilled with a partner and their wooden swords and shields.

'Ok squires I want you to practise a drill today, just to get you familiar with the basics.' Gale told them, 'Backhand, upper, thrust, parry and switch.'

The squires obeyed and followed the drill, at the "switch" their partner they were facing had a go at doing the drill and then switched back to their partner. I got a bit bored after a while so I wandered the castle to find Peeta.

He has been spending most of his time at the kitchens. Again, it quite surprising that he can cook, I watched him bake some stuff and frost some cakes. I ended up staring at some buns with cheese on top.

'Do you want some?' He asked me, 'Be free to take as many as you want.'

I thanked him, took three and went to look for my sisters until I ran into Soldier Cato. 'Good afternoon milady.'

'Oh hey Cato. I have to go see my sister now, we can talk later if you want.' I try to walk past him but he blocks my path

'Don't you want to talk to me now?' He asks

'No Cato, I'm busy at the moment.'

I try to leave again but this time he grabs my arm, 'Unhand me Cato!' I say trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

He doesn't let go and his grip gets tighter and tighter until I feel him get lifted up. 'Let me go!' Cato says

I look up and see Sir Beetee and Sir Thresh dragging Cato away from me. 'Sorry milady, I shall deal with him.' Sir Beetee says and grabs Cato by the ear and drags him away.

'Are you ok milady?' Sir Thresh says looking at my arm

'I'm fine.' I say even though my arm hurts

'I'll get the physician.' He says

'I'll go to him myself. Thank you Sir Thresh.'

He nods and leaves. I cradle my cheese buns and run to Johanna's room. 'Katniss!' She greets

'Where's Prim?' I ask

'I'll go get her.' My sister says and leaves

She comes back with Prim. 'Cheese buns!' Prim says and takes one from my hands

She doesn't notice the red patch on my arm but Johanna does when she gets hers, 'Katniss! Who hurt you?' She says looking at my arm

'No one, I am fine.' I say pulling my arm back

Prim grabs it and examines it, 'Wait here.'

Prim leaves and comes back with her medical pack and a jar of cold water. She takes out the bathing tub, places my arm over the tub and pours the water on it. She then puts some salve on it and bandages it up.

'Done. Just don't touch it.'

I nod and eat my cheese bun. 'Who was it?' Johanna asks

'That idiot Soldier Cato.'

Johanna nods, 'I'm gonna beat the heck out of him.'

I shake my head, 'Sir Beetee is taking care of him.'

Johanna nods, 'Good.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey Guys! Hope you Everlark shippers enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be the party, expect to see Haymitch and Effie. Please leave a review and follow if you want. Those of you who have been reviewing I am putting some of your names as knights in the next chapter, if you do not want your name on the story just PM me. See you next Saturday - Rage**


	7. Kings and Queens

Kings and Queens – Chapter 7

 **Katniss's POV:**

'Her Majesty, Queen Effie of the Hayffie Mountains!' The announcer says

I watch as a lady with a huge, colourful dress climbs off her carriage and makes her way up the courtyard steps towards me. Her face is plastered with a white substance, her lips are a bright red and her wig is fashioned with fake butterflies.

I curtsy and she plants a kiss on my cheeks, 'Ah! Katniss Everdeen, how big you have grown. Last time I saw you, you were this big.' Effie raises her hand to her waist to indicate how tall I was back then, 'Your father would have been very proud of your achievements.'

Effie gives me a big hug and walks into the castle. 'His Highness, King Haymitch of the Hayffie Mountains!'

King Haymitch gets of the carriage, in his hands are a bottle of wine. 'Getting drunk before the party, uncle?' I say

He stumbles to me, 'Katniss! My favourite niece, don't tell your sisters that.'

I laugh holding him steady. 'Have a great time at the party, take it easy on the refreshments table.'

One of my men takes Haymitch off me and leads him inside the castle. 'Queen Coin and King Plutarch of the Cavern Islands!'

A second carriage opens and the King and Queen of the mysterious Cavern Islands come out. Their Kingdom is isolated from the mainland and their castle is underground. The King is quite plump and large in size while his wife is skinny and has evenly straight gray hair. I can't decide if that is a wig or not but it doesn't really matter.

'Hello Princess Katniss!' King Plutarch says, 'Lead me to the banquet of food.'

Queen Coin shoots a glance at him, 'We are… delighted to be here, congratulations on the dragon.'

There is something odd about the tone of her voice and her hesitation before saying anything but I thank her and they go off into the castle.

The Districts haven't bothered to show up, we have been enemies with them for a while now and we used to rule their lands. A couple of years ago we signed a peace treaty to end the violence and they made a Kingdom of their own called The Districts.

'King Marvel and Queen Clove of the Everlark Realms! Prince Castor and Prince Pollux of the Everlark Realms!'

I look over at Peeta's family, his father has balding hair and his mother seems like a nice person, much like Peeta himself. His brothers both have sandy red hair which is completely different to Peeta's wavy blonde hair.

I have met his family before so they greet me with a nod. Just then Peeta rushes out of the castle and escorts his family to the ball room.

'Hello princess.' Peeta says with a kind smile as he walks past

'King Snow and Queen Hazel of Galenissia!' The announcer pauses slightly before saying the other name, 'Um… The heir to the throne of Galenissia, Prince Val the Great.'

'What an idiot.' Someone says angrily behind me. I turn and find Gale, 'Good afternoon, princess.' He says

'Good afternoon, prince. Are you going to introduce your family to me?' I ask

He nods and offers his arm. I loop my arm inside his and walk towards the carriage. 'Ah, there is my second son!' King Snow says

'Princess, this is my father King Snow.' Gale says to me I curtsy and King Snow smiles slightly, his snake eyes looking at me. 'This is my mother, Queen Hazel.'

Queen Hazel shakes my hand, 'Nice to meet you Princess.' She says kindly

'And this is my brother, Vick.' Gale says monotonously

'That is Prince Vick, to you.' Vick says to his brother, he turns back to me and kisses my hand, 'But you may call me just Vick.'

I laugh slightly, 'Ok, Just Vick.'

He smiles and steals a glance at Gale. 'See you at the party, milady.'

Gale's family goes up the stairs and into the castle as the knights and nobles from all the other Kingdoms line up and get ticked off the list. 'I have to go too, see you at the ball.' Gale says kissing my hand

As I climb back up the stairs, my feet catch my dress and I fall over. A couple of knights come to my aid.

'Milady, are you all right?' Says one

I nod, 'Thank you for your help.' I look over at the other faces, they are quite young and some of them are females. 'What Kingdoms are you from?'

The one who talked to me responds, 'I'm Madam Roses of the Haffie Mountains.'

'Madam? What title is that?' I ask curiously

'I'm a knight, milady. It would be a little weird if they called me Sir.' Madam Roses says

'So the Haffie Mountains have made ladies have a chance to be knights?'

Another one nods, 'So has the Everlark Realms, I am Madam Luna.'

'And I am Madam Drago, milady.' A knight standing beside Madam Roses says

Two male knights help me to my feet. 'Sir Eleid of Galenissia, at your service.' Says the one on my right

'Sir Danain of Galenissia.' The one on my left says

'I thank you all. You may all have quick access to the ballroom, follow me.' I say

I continue up the courtyard steps with the five knights following me. I wave to the scribe on the list and he allows the knights to enter without getting ticked off the parchment.

'Thank you milady.' Madam Roses says to me as she walks inside the castle.

I follow behind them and enter the castle. The huge throne room has been opened and in the middle is a dance floor. Further up is the dining table, filled with the most important people, like the Kings and Queens. On the sides of the dance floor, leaning up against the walls, is a banquet of foods laid out on long pine tables.

I look around and catch sight of Johanna speaking to a young man wearing some sort of scarf that covers his nose and mouth. I can't tell if he has a cold or something but I just shrug and watch Johanna giggle and talk to him. I smile, seems like Johanna has found someone tonight.

The fiddler plays something soft and Prim runs towards me, 'Katniss! Come dance with me!'

I smile and she takes me to the polished dance floor. Couples dance around us as we take our place in the middle. I twirl her around and sway to the music.

'Johanna seems like she is having fun.' Prim giggles

I turn my head to see her dancing with that young man, 'Certainly.' I say with a grin

Someone taps Prim on the shoulders, it's Prince Gale, 'Sorry Prim, may I steal Katniss off you?'

Prim smiles and hands me over to Gale. 'Good evening prince.' I say

'Hello, my princess.' Gale says

I blush slightly at his words. 'May I say that I am not _your_ princess.' I say jokingly

He laughs, 'Oh course milady.'

I look into his eyes, they are just like mine. Soft as a cloud and as gray as the coat of a wolf, just like mine. Almost too like mine. The song ends and Gale bids me farewell.

* * *

 **Johanna's POV:**

I welcome guests as they walk into the throne room. Uncle Haymitch is being supported by Queen Effie's shoulder. He must be drunk already.

'Hello Uncle.' I say leading him to his seat

'Wha…?' He says burping loudly

Effie comes and kisses me on the cheek. 'Hello Johanna! Don't mind Haymitch, I did warn him not to drink too much on the way here.' Effie turns around and plants a big kiss on Uncle Haymitch. He smiles and swigs a bottle of wine to his mouth.

'Have fun!' I say and Effie goes to talk to mother.

I walk along looking at the beautifully designed cakes and foods on the tables. I reach over to grab a cookie when someone's voice startles me, 'Good evening, milady.'

I turn around and see a young man with a scarf covering his mouth and nose. 'Oh, good evening sir.' I say and take the cookie

He has hazel brown hair and stunning golden eyes. Judging from what I can see from his upper face, he looks pretty handsome. 'Sorry to disturb you but have you seen Princess Prim anywhere?' He asks

I shake my head, 'My sister is probably still grooming Buttercup.'

'Your sister?' He asks

I frown, _that is weird, if he wanted to find Prim why would he not know me._ 'Yeah, I am Princess Johanna, her sister. I thought you might have known.' I ask suspiciously

I can't see his facial expressions, 'I do know she has two sisters, I just didn't know what you looked like.'

 _None of this makes sense. Why would he say "Your sister?" when he already knows that Prim has two sisters._ I take a bite of my cookie and nod slowly. 'Why do you want to see her?'

'Queen Coin wanted me to get to know her.'

I laugh, 'How old are you?'

'Seventeen.'

 _He is the same age as me,_ 'Prim is only fourteen, that wouldn't have worked out.' I say

He laughs, 'It's only a three year gap, there is nothing wrong with that.'

'So you are Queen Coin's son?' I ask

He nods, 'The Cavern Islands are a wonderful place, you should come see them.'

'Isn't your castle underground?'

He nods again, 'It is lovely, I promise you. The ocean turns orange every time there is a sunset and the caves are lined with beautiful crystals. The castle is always cool in summer and the sand is soft and white.'

'Wow that seems wonderful.'

He smiles and glances behind him, 'May I have this dance, milady?'

I nod and he leads me to the dance floor, 'May I have your name?'

He smiles, 'Prince Blight, milady.'

* * *

 **Katniss's POV:**

'Milady?' Someone asks me

I turn around, it's Delly, 'Hello Delly, what is it?' I ask

'There is a fire in the kitchen!' She says frantically

I straighten up and walk towards the throne room door. Soldier Cato is walking towards me, _why is he still here? Didn't Sir Beetee take care of him?_

'Princess Katniss.' He says smiling

I walk away from him, afraid at what he might do now. He grabs my hand this time but lightly. I want to run away from this stupid man but don't want my arm to get hurt anymore.

'Ah! Princess Katniss, there you are!' Someone says behind me

That person takes me away from Cato and hurries me out the door. I turn head and find Prince Peeta looking at me.

'Thank you.' I say

'No worries. I saw Cato coming towards you and was just making sure he doesn't hurt you again.' He says

I grab his hand, 'There is a fire in the kitchens, we must hurry.'

I run with him and before we reach the door, the hallway is filled with black smoke. Peeta coughs and rips off a layer of his shirt. 'Here, cover your mouth and nose with this.' I do what he says. 'I'm going to get some help. Come with me.' He says

I shake my head, 'If any survivors are in there, they might need some help.'

'Princess, I doubt there will be any survivors in this smoke.'

'Well I'm not leaving here.' I say stubbornly

He hugs me tight, 'I'll be back in a bit.'

* * *

I wait at the edge of the smoke, occasionally shouting if anyone is in there. It's suicide if I enter the kitchen to try and find people. I look at the smoke in silence until I hear shouts and screams. It's not coming from in front of me, in the fire, but behind me, towards the throne room.

I turn quickly around and run as fast as I can to the throne room. The place is a mess. Platters of food are knocked down and people are hiding under fallen tables. Some knights are standing, armed with swords, and looking around cautiously. A thin layer of smoke settles itself inside the throne room but I see no fire.

Peeta rushes towards me with Sir Thresh and Madam Luna at his side, 'Milady, there has been a breach in the castle.' Peeta says to me with his eyes wide with fear

'What happened here?' I ask

Peeta shakes his head, 'There was a smoke bomb, people were shouting in confusion and then your sister, Princess Johanna… was gone.'

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter! The next chapter will not be up next Saturday because I'm going on holiday for a few days but I promise you that as soon as I come back I will upload another chapter. Sorry if you guys wait forever for me to update. I hope some of you don't mind that I used your usernames in this story. Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying! See you in my next update - Rage  
**


	8. Decisions

Decisions – Chapter 8

 **Johanna's POV:**

'Unhand me you worthless oaf.' I cry as he pulls the chain rope

He smirks and continues walking forwards dragging the chain rope. 'There is a high bounty for your sister's head.'

'My sister? Why do you have me then?' I ask

Blight turns his head, 'You know how to capture a grown deer?' When I don't answer he continues, 'You have to capture its child first, then you will lure it towards the trap.'

'Katniss is not my mother.' I say, 'She is my sister, you foul goblin.'

He pulls the chains again and it drags me forwards and digs into my skin, 'Shut up, witch. Katniss will come after you and when she comes, I will be ready for her.'

'Katniss is smarter than you, she will out smart your plan.' I say

Blight laughs, 'We'll see about that.'

The rest of the trip is in silence and me working out a plan of escape. Blight glances over his shoulder a couple of times, just to see if I have not disappeared or anything.

'I'm guessing you are not a prince then.' I say

He laughs, 'You guessed correctly.'

'So you have no connection with the Cavern Islands?'

He shakes his head, 'I'm a bounty hunter, I was hired by them to capture Prim. But you got in the way.'

I curse under my breath, 'I will make them pay.' Blight continues on the road. 'Does King Plutarch know about this?'

'No. Queen Coin despises him, saying that she only married him to create an alliance with The Districts.'

I nod, King Plutarch has been a friend to us for many years now, I wouldn't think of him planning a kidnapping of Princess Prim.

'Not long now.' Blight says to himself, wiping sweat off his brow

'Where are you taking me?' I demand

Blight doesn't look at me but I can tell he is smiling again. I want to punch him in the mouth and get rid of his grin. 'To The Tower.'

* * *

 **Katniss's POV:**

I look over at the main table and find uncle and Effie safe, Peeta's and Gale's families and mother safe as well, but no King Plutarch and Queen Coin.

'Where are the Cavern Island guests?' I ask to Peeta

'They left an hour ago.' He tells me

Madam Luna nods in agreement, 'I saw them leave, milady.'

'An hour ago…' I think aloud, 'The fire started around an hour ago!'

Peeta looks at me, his sky blue eyes recognising what had just happened, he curses under his breath, 'It was a diversion.'

'Rally the men.' I tell to Sir Darius who is running towards me, he nods and runs away from the throne room. 'Where's Prim?' I ask frantically as I just remember her.

I start to panic, _have they took her too? What do they want from me?_ I melt to the ground and rock myself back and forth.

I feel Peeta's arms around me, 'Katniss.' He whispers softly, 'Prim is fine, she was with me at the time.'

'Katniss!' A girl's voice calls in the distance. I hear running feet and another pair of arms surround me. I stand up and hug Prim in my arms. I feel Peeta let go and step back.

'Milady?' Sir Darius asks

I wipe the tears from my eyes, 'What is it?' I ask

Sir Darius comes towards me his eyes wide with fear, 'The men… Most of them are killed.'

'I beg your pardon?'

'The kidnapper, he must have poisoned the food in the barracks.'

'Who do we have left?' I ask

Sir Darius shakes his head, 'The rest are at the physician's room, getting treated.'

Everyone around me curses, 'My men will stay here and act as a guard patrol.' King Marvel says

'My men too.' Uncle Haymitch says

'If you need any spots, I can save a few men for you.' Queen Hazel says

I nod, 'Thank you, everyone.'

* * *

The war council gathers in the throne room with the other Kingdoms. 'Where do you think they went?' Someone asks

'Cavern Islands.' Uncle Haymitch says

Everyone nods in agreement, 'They are our best bet.'

'What about that man at the party?' I say

Everyone looks at me, 'What man?'

'There was a man talking to Johanna, he was wearing a weird scarf that covers his mouth and nose.'

'Bring the scribe in, he must know who he is.' Gale says

A slave exits the room and enters with the scribe. I describe to him the man, he nods, 'Yes I remember him. On the list his name is Prince Blight of the Cavern Islands.'

 _That's weird, why did he not get announced when King Plutarch and Queen Coin were? I didn't even know they had a child, yet alone one of around seventeen years of age._

Sir Darius says what is exactly on my mind and everyone wonders about this problem.

'Probably a bounty hunter.' Gale says

'Where would he take her then?' King Marvel asks

'My men were raiding a place called The Tower, it's a stronghold. It houses thieves, bounty hunters, you name it.' Gale explains

Peeta nods slowly, 'Should we storm The Tower or Cavern Islands?' He looks at Queen Annie who is preoccupied at the moment. It seemed like she was getting better, until Johanna was kidnapped. He turns to me, 'It's your choice, milady.'

I think for a moment, _if what Gale says is true, then the kidnapper would take her to The Tower, but then again if she isn't there then we would have been wasting precious time and she could have been killed before we even reach her._

I swallow hard, 'I don't know.' Everyone stares at me, 'Let's take a vote, we are a democracy after all.' People nod, there are around thirty people in the throne room, 'Ok, who votes from Cavern Islands?'

Around ten people put their hands up, I take a deep breath, 'Ok then, off we go to The Tower.'

* * *

We can't afford to spare any men that the Kingdoms have provided us with so we decide to take a group of ten including me. The nine of the carefully selected men line up in front of the courtyard steps. They include, Prince Peeta, Prince Gale, Sir Thresh, Sir Beetee, Madam Roses, Madam Luna, Madam Drago, Sir Eleid and Sir Danain. They are swung on top of steeds and are wearing simple clothes and tunics. Prince Gale strongly advised me not to come with them but Johanna is my sister and I will come no matter what. I do appreciate him worrying about my safety though.

'We are riding to the borders that separate Cavern Islands and The Districts. It is located deep in the Forest of Ren.' Gale says to us

'How do you know where it is?' Madam Roses ask curiously

'We sent a spy to discover what lay in the forest because earlier that day our scouts noticed a cargo party passing through. They cover their tracks well but unfortunately for them, that route has been used many times.'

We all nod. 'A prisoner in our dungeon told us the actual co-ordinates and we set him free to pass on a note.' Peeta says

'Why would you do that? He would just betray us.' Gale asks angrily

'He grew up in The Tower and used to serve our Kingdom as a knight.'

'What happened to him?' I ask

'My father thought that he helped another prisoner escape so he was locked up. I know he didn't do it but my father wouldn't listen to me. We won't betray us, I promise.' Peeta nods

'So what note is he passing?' Gale asks

'Our identity and purpose: we are mere traders willing to sell gems for a place in The Tower.'

We all nod again. 'We better leave now then,' Sir Thresh says

We turn our horses and ride off into the distance. I turn my head and look up, Prim is waving from her room window with Sir Darius by her side. He nods at me, telling me that he will take care of my sister.

I wave at them and turn my head to face back to the road. I will find Johanna, I promise…

* * *

 **Sir Darius's POV:**

I stand and watch as Katniss and the knights disappear into the distance. She has grown up and would make an excellent Queen when she grows up, no matter which prince she chooses she will always still be the same Katniss.

I look over at Prim, the fourteen-year-old princess with blonde hair and blue eyes, just like her mother, Annie. 'Princess,' I say. She turns to me, 'Since Katniss is gone, Johanna taken and your mother… preoccupied at the moment, you are now the acting Queen of Panem.'

She stares at me for awhile, her eyes are tearing up but she stands tall and brave. She nods once and turns back to the window, 'Oh, Sir Darius. What are we going to do?'

I shake my head, 'I don't know, milady. I honestly don't.'

She sighs, 'How many men are stationed here?'

I count up the numbers, 'Around one hundred, milady.'

She shakes her head, 'We are vulnerable for an attack, this isn't good.'

'King Marvel and your Uncle are moving more men to here.'

She nods and the door swings open, Delly comes in her eyes filled with terror and shock, 'Milady! The Islanders, they are marching towards us!'

* * *

I curse under my breath, could this day not get any worse? Johanna kidnapped by a bounty hunter, most of the army poisoned, Katniss going off to find Johanna, not enough men to guard the castle and Cavern Island declaring war against us with their men coming towards us this minute.

'Send an urgent message to the Kingdoms, except to The Districts and of course Cavern Islands, we need their help.'

Delly leaves and I pace the room, Prim watches me carefully, 'If the Islanders are on their way here, don't they have to pass Rue Valley?' She says.

I nod as I pace the room, I don't see how that is useful to know. 'And?'

'Well, if we mount archers on top of the valley, we can shoot them like fish in a barrel.'

My face lights up. 'Prim you are a genius!' I pick her up and spin her in the air. She giggles like a five-year-old.

I put her down and race out of the room and summon the war council, this could work, the Kingdom of Panem might be saved after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back! Yay, soz for the lack of romance but never fear, more will appear.**

 **Kertwall: I'm putting you in a later chapter, don't worry I haven't left you out!**

 **All: If you want yourself in the story I will gladly do so and put you in a later chapter! If your character dies please don't be angry at me it's all in the story. I hope you are all enjoying the story. I have a poll on my profile, please vote who you want Katniss to be with! Prim x Darius? See ya next Saturday!**


	9. Rue Valley

Rue Valley – Chapter 9

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't update on Saturday I was out of town again and now I'm back. To make up for my lack of not updating on time, I have made a long chapter! Hope you enjoy! My poll of who Katniss should be with is still up so please vote if you haven't already. I still have a lot of chapters to go until the ending so hold onto your horses! And as always I hope you are having a good day/afternoon/night! - Rage**

* * *

 **Gale's POV:**

I must admit that the Kingdom of Panem is huge, it takes us a full day's ride to reach the border that separates Panem and the Districts.

'We better get some rest and ride again at dawn.' Katniss says to us, 'The Districts aren't very friendly with us and they can recognise me as the daughter of King Finnick.'

'Didn't you sign a peace treaty with them?' Peeta asks

'Yes but they might find the Princess of Panem walking through their lands and take it the wrong way.'

Peeta nods and slides off his horse. He walks towards Katniss's horse and offers his hand to help her off. _Why does he have to be such a gentleman?_ I think angrily. I hear her laugh at something Peeta says and turn away to unsaddle my horse.

Sir Danain approaches me with Sir Beetee and Sir Eleid by his side, 'Sir?'

'What is it?' I ask

'Do you want us to scout the area?'

I nod and they turn to leave, 'Wait!' I call.

They turn around, 'What is it, sir?' Sir Beetee asks

'Sir Beetee stay here and Sir Danain and Sir Eleid, you take Peeta with you. Understand?'

They nod and Beetee walks to my side as the knights ask Peeta to join them to scout the area. Prince Peeta looks at Katniss and then reluctantly goes to join them.

'Perfect.' I say to myself

'What is, sir?' Sir Beetee asks

I shake my head angrily, 'That's milord, to you.'

'Sorry… milord.'

'Good, now preoccupy the lady knights while I talk to the princess, will you?'

Sir Beetee glances behind his shoulder, 'Me? talk to… them?!

I roughly shove him towards them and turn to talk to Katniss.

* * *

 **Katniss's POV:**

I take the saddle of my steed and rub him down with the dry grass. I look into my satchel and take out an apple.

'Here you go.' I say as I feed him

'Me?... Talk to them?!' I hear from behind me. I turn and laugh as I see Gale shove Sir Beetee towards Madam Roses, Drago and Luna.

Gale turns and walks towards me and I wave to him. He waves back with a smile. 'Good evening, milady.'

I curtsy, 'Good evening, prince.'

'I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk tonight.' He suggests. I nod, I do need some time away from worrying about everything. 'Excellent! Is after dinner ok with you?'

'Yes that is fine.' I say smiling and then a thought comes to me and it falters.

'Are you ok, milady? You look a bit pale.' Gale asks me

'I'm just thinking about Johanna and Prim.'

He nods, 'Do you want to talk about them?'

That's a pretty good idea actually, talking about the problem might ease the tension, 'I'll tell you about them tonight.'

He nods and swishes his hair to one side. He looks more handsome than any other time I have seen him. I feel my cheeks turning red and I look away but he notices and grins widely, showing his pearl white teeth.

I look back at him and laugh, 'Stop it!' I giggle

'Stop what?' He asks still grinning

'Doing… you know.'

He shakes his head, 'May you explain it to me, milady?' He says in a deep voice

I laugh and my cheeks turn redder. In the corner of my eye, I see a pebble hitting Gale's side. I look to see who the thrower is and find Sir Beetee with a pleading expression on his face. He's mouthing _help me_ and I laugh. Gale turns around and glares at Beetee who is trying to escape the madams.

'Excuse me for one second.' Gale says to me and walks towards Sir Beetee.

I laugh loudly as I watch Gale pick Beetee up and drag him away from earshot. Just then Peeta runs out of the woods, he is gripping his arm and I can see an arrow embedded into it. His jeans are torn and there is no sign of Sir Eleid and Sir Danain.

'We have to get out of here!' Peeta yells, 'The Districtians are after us!'

Sir Thresh runs towards Peeta and carries him over his shoulder, 'We have to go now!' He tells us

I saddle up my horse as fast as I can and so does everyone else. I finish first and Sir Thresh hauls Peeta onto my steed, in front of where I am sitting.

'Go, don't wait for us.' He says

I nod and click my heels onto the horse's body, bringing him into a gallop. We are well and truly in The District Kingdom. The full moon shines brightly in the sky. I hear shouting behind me and a couple of arrows fly past but don't find a mark.

I ride and don't look back, Peeta moans in pain as the horse jumps over fallen logs, his body jumps up and down in front of me. I pick him up and get him into a sitting position. Peeta's taller than me, so I can't see over his head. I place my chin onto his shoulder and get him to lean his head back. I have my arms touching his sides so I can grip the reigns in front of him.

'Not long now.' I whisper to him

'Thank you, Katniss.' He whispers back

'Are you comfortable enough?' I ask. He doesn't answer me because he has blacked out. His blood drips down his arm and stains the saddle.

I dig my heels into the horse's sides to make him go faster. My steed responds and rides like the wind. The woods lessen and give way to grasslands, then the grasslands lessen to bushes and shrubs and then the bushes fade away and desert lands fill the area.

* * *

 **Gale's POV:**

The Districtians are putting up a good fight. They are well trained but not as good as the Galenissians. Sir Beetee slashes away at the soldiers and I fight by his side. There is a rustling nearby and I turn around to kill the intruder.

'Wait it's me!' The person says

It's Eleid. 'Where's Danain?' I ask

He shakes his head, 'We got ambushed. He didn't make it.'

'Come on then, fight beside me!' I say encouragingly

He nods and pulls out his sword. We use your strength to fend off the attackers and they soon retreat. Madam Roses and Madam Luna come to our side carrying a body.

'They got her,' Madam Roses says panting for breath

I take a look at the person. It's Madam Drago. Another death to the never ending list. Hopefully Katniss is ok. I don't want her ending up on the list. 'We have to go. My duty is to protect the Princess.'

Eleid nods and we swing up onto our horses. 'What about her?' Madam Luna asks gesturing to Drago.

'We have to leave her, I'm sorry. The Districtians will be coming back soon.' I say

She nods and hops onto her horse. We gallop through the woods. In the beginning all I wanted to do was make Father proud, to become King and be known. But now none of that matters anymore, what I want to do is win Katniss's heart. No matter what it takes.

I'm knocked back to reality when a scream of pain fill my ears. I turn around to find a horse with no rider. I look closer to see that it's Sir Eleid's horse and that Eleid is still on but just hanging from the saddle. 'Eleid!' I shout in horror

An arrow sticks out of his chest. The Districtians will pay for this. Another death added to the list.

* * *

 **Katniss's POV:**

It's nearly noon as I reach the border to Cavern Islands. I wake up with a start to see the steed swaying slowly with his head down. Poor horsey I made him ride all the way through the night. I tell the horse to stop and I swing off him. White sand, caves everywhere. Yep, Cavern Islands alright.

I'm too in the open so I lead the horse near the mouth of a small cave. It's a forest so that should provide shade and protection. I loosen the straps of the saddle instead of removing it, just in case I need to go, fast. The horse shakes his head in thanks and settles down to sleep.

I carry Peeta off him and move into the cave. It's not really a cave, it's just a bunch of rocks huddled together with a rock on top of it. I place Peeta down on the floor and examine the area. Rays of sunlight fall through the cracks in the rocks, _I don't want him to be sun burned, do I?_

I exit out of the cave and grab some leaves to cover the holes. Peeta stirs and opens his eyes. 'Hey.' He greets weakly

I look at his arm, 'I need to get that arrow out of you.'

He nods, 'Do it.'

I rip a part of my jeans and tie it tightly around his arm, just above the wound, to make a tourniquet. I sit beside his arrow arm and look into his eyes. He holds my gaze, his beautiful and kind blue eyes that shine even in the shadows of the cave. I remove his blonde hair out his eyes and he smiles at me. _Perfect time_ , I grab the arrow, twist it slightly and pull. He screams loudly in agony and pain. I throw the arrow far away and tear another part of my jeans, using it as a bandage.

He's in pain and I don't have any medicine in my satchel for it. 'Peeta.' I tell him softly

He calms down a bit but he is obviously in agony. I decide to lie down beside him, placing my head on his chest. His heart is beating fast, I take his hand and he grips it tightly.

'It's ok. You're going to be fine.' I whisper

'Katniss.' He says through gritted teeth, 'If I don't make it, I-'

'No Peeta!' I say harshly, 'You're not doing to die.'

He nods and I plop myself down onto his chest. I don't know how I feel about Peeta, my feelings are confusing. Peeta or Gale? The heat from the sun makes me feel drowsy and I drift to sleep.

* * *

 **Hunter's POV:**

'Do you have a last name?' Sir Darius asks me

'It's D.'

'D?'

'Yea, Hunter D.'

'What Kingdom do you serve, Hunter?'

'Um… I'm currently serving the Haffie Mountains, sir.' I say

'Ok…' Sir Darius says as he writes down notes on his piece of parchment, 'What do you for a living?'

'I'm a hunter, sir.' I say.

Sir Darius laughs, 'Suits your name.'

I smile. 'I heard you need help in Rue Valley.'

Sir Darius looks at me, 'That is correct. Were you born in Haffie?'

I sigh, 'It's a long story, sir.' It is a long story. My past is something I do not talk about…

'Well we do need help and since you are a hunter we need your archery skills.' Sir Darius says, 'Are you a good shot?'

I shrug, 'I'm alright.'

'Good. We will provide you with food and shelter until our scouts sight them heading to Rue Valley.' Sir Darius shakes my hand and motions for me to enter the castle, 'Next!' I hear from behind me

* * *

'Get up!' Someone shouts loudly.

I wake up with a start and the other archers are getting ready. I pull on my boots and tightened my bow string. 'Is this a drill?' I ask to an archer named Lachlan.

He shakes his head, 'The scouts tell us that the Islanders are coming to the Valley.'

I nod and sling my quiver on my shoulders. Lachlan counts his twenty-four arrows and grabs one from under his bunk. 'Lucky arrow?'

'Yea, shot a deer a mile away with this.'

'That's impossible.' I say shaking my head

'That's why it's my Lucky Arrow.'

'Get in line!' Someone shouts

Lachlan and I line up and start to march in rhythm. We have been practising how to march for a week now, so we have developed our endurance and stamina. 'How far do you reckon Rue Valley is?'

Lachlan shrugs, 'It's the only way through The Districts and Panem, so it is near the border.'

I nod and half jog and half walk with the other archers, around the halfway point, most of the archers tire and move to the back of the line so they don't stop the people behind them.

Before I know it, I'm at the front of the line. I look behind me to see the other archers ten metres away from me. I slow down my pace. 'How…are you…not tired?' Lachlan pants from behind me

I shrug and continue half jogging and half walking. 'Hunter!' Sir Darius shouts behind me

I step out of line and turn to face Sir Darius, 'Yes sir?'

'Nice work!'

I frown in my mind, _is that it?_ I run to the back of the line and keep in pace with the archers. After five minutes, I am back at the front.

'Approaching!' Sir Darius announces. We slow down and a scout team sweeps ahead of us.

There are the sounds of shouts and screams. 'Clear!' A scout says

We start walking up the valley ridge. 'Positions!' Sir Darius shouts.

We pull our hoods up and crouch in the shadows of the ridge. Some are stationed up in trees and some scouts are stationed near the entrance of the ridge, just in case any more enemy scouts appear. Bellow us is the valley itself. It is clear of rocks and bushes, so we have a clear shot when the enemy approaches.

'Approaching!' Someone calls. We load an arrow on our bows, over two hundred archers waiting for the enemy, one hundred on each side of the ridge.

'Backup!' Someone calls again. There are sounds of shouts and screams, must be more enemy scouts. Men come to assist them and they clean them off easily.

'Incoming, ten!' Ten means ten minutes not ten soldiers. We are all silent, some pull back the drawstring and focus on a spot. The sounds of footsteps and horse foots grow louder and louder.

Someone lets out a birdcall. That means get ready. The army sweeps in the valley, possibly ten thousand men. _Wait for it…_ Another birdcall, means aim. The first part of the army is nearly over the valley. _Come on!_

'FIRE!' We fire at the army, everyone getting a mark, two hundred dead. We fire again and again, reloading, aiming and firing. It's too late when they realize what is happening, three quarters of their army gone, in a matter of five minutes. The rest of them retreat and run for their lives.

I smile and we all cheer loudly. 'What now?' I ask to Lachlan

'We hope that the princess saves Johanna.'


	10. The Tower

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here is chapter 10. I apologize for any mistakes in spelling and grammar. Sorry for uploading this early, i'm going to be busy on Saturday so I couldn't do it tomorrow. Thank you so much for the feedback and support. Please vote on the poll on the profile if you want either Gale or Peeta to be with Katniss. I know some of you were disappointed that Katniss and Gale didn't get their moment but never fear that chapter is coming up in the near future! I hope you enjoy the chapter! - Rage**

* * *

The Tower – Chapter 10

 **Peeta's POV:**

Katniss stirs and flutters her eyes open. 'Good morning,' I say with a smile

'How long was I asleep?' She asks, her head still on my chest

'Awhile.'

She gets up and takes off the bandage on my arm. By the look on her face, I know that it isn't good.

'It looks better.' She says

I look at the wound myself, 'I know what blood poisoning is, even if my mother isn't a healer.'

She looks at me sadly. I go to talk again but she silences me, 'Shh. Can you hear that?' I listen carefully, 'Stay here.'

Katniss takes out a small knife in her boot and walks slowly out of the cave. 'Katniss?' I whisper

* * *

 **Katniss's POV:**

I walk out of the cave and hide behind the rocks as the horses ride slowly past us. I look at the five faces and instantly recognise one. It's Gale! 'Gale!' I shout as I get out of my hiding place.

He looks over at me and smiles. 'Katniss! I thought we lost you.' He gets off his horse and hugs me tightly. I hug him as well. 'I missed you.' He whispers in my ear.

I pull apart and look into his sparkly gray eyes. The remark was genuine. I smile and he smiles back. 'We have to get Peeta, he's hurt.' I say as I run back to the cave.

* * *

 **Peeta's POV:**

She walks out and I am left waiting for her. Five minutes past nothing but the waves crashing onto the shores. Ten minutes and the sound of horses get louder. There is a shout and a hear voices. A shadow runs towards me, fast. _Did they kill Katniss? Are they coming for me now? I will make them pay for what they just did._

I look around me searching for a weapon. My right hand finds a small, sharp rock. The shadow reaches the entrance and I start to throw the rock at it. 'Peeta!' The shadow calls

I stop and look at the shadow's face. It's Katniss. 'You're alive!' I shout

She pulls me into a hug, 'Oh course I am.'

'I thought the people on the horses killed you. There was a shout.'

'Sorry I scared you, the riders were Gale and the others. They found us!' Just then another person stands in the entrance of the cave. 'Gale! Help me get Peeta onto my horse.'

He grunts in reply and picks me up roughly. He doesn't say a word to me as he places me into Katniss's saddle. 'How far is the Forest of Ren?' I ask

'Far.' He answers dismissively

Katniss gets onto the horse with me, 'Gale said they couldn't find us in Ren so they went further and found us. We overshot by three miles.' She looks at my left arm, 'When we get to the Tower, we can get a physician to heal that.'

I nod and Gale leads us back in the direction we first came here from. I look at the other knights, Sir Thresh made it and so did Sir Beetee. Madam Luna is riding beside me and Madam Roses is off to one side.

'Where is Madam Drago?' I ask

Madam Luna looks at me and shakes her head, 'She didn't make it.'

Sir Danain and Sir Eleid both died when we were spotted by the Districtians and now Madam Dragon is down. The pain in my arm intensifies and I groan in pain.

Katniss looks at me concerned, 'Don't worry Peeta, we will get you medicine for your arm.'

'Thanks Katniss,' I answer. I look at Gale and see sadness in his eyes, 'Thank you Gale.' He looks at me confused and I explain, 'For finding us.'

* * *

 **Gale's POV:**

'Who goes there!' The guard booms

'We are just travellers, willing to trade gems for a position in the Tower.'

'Gems, you say?' The guard says leaning down in interest, 'Where did you get your hands on them?'

'We "borrowed" them from the Kingdom of Panem.' I say smiling

'You guys must be experienced, stealing from a castle.' The guard says, 'How did you do it?'

'A thief never reveals his plan.'

He nods, 'Of course. Hope you get to the top.'

I nod and he lets us through. I don't know what he meant by the top. 'Nice job.' Katniss smiles at me

I smile at her, 'Thank you, milady.'

The Tower is a large clearing in the Forest of Ren and like its name there is a humongous tower in the middle. Surround it are burned down houses and tents with greedy people running back and forth. Most people fighting and pick pocketing each other.

Someone jumps onto my horse, 'How much for the thing.' She asks pointing to the steed.

I shove her off and say, 'Not for sale.'

We reach the entrance of the Tower. 'What you want?' The guard asks

I hand him a big fat ruby, 'Give me your best room.'

Thieves look at us and run towards the ruby but the guard kills them with his big sword. 'Sorry about that.' He says gruffly, 'Good for nothing idiots must be turning into goblins with all this gold and gems. This beauty takes you to the near top, but you can get top entrance if… you have something else.'

I hand him three small emeralds, 'Here, nothing more.'

He nods, 'This shall do nicely. Enjoy the top!' The guard passes us a piece of paper and opens the doors and we take the stairs to the top.

I can hear Katniss talking to the guard and giving him another small emerald. She comes back and climbs with us. When we reach the top floor the guard stops us and I hand him the piece of paper.

'Room 102!' He shouts even though we are standing right beside him.

He passes us the key and we unlock room 102, it huge and full of expensive things, must be a good life if you were a thief. 'Gale?' Katniss asks

'Yes, milady?'

'Why did you get the top floor? We only needed a place to stay.'

'If the kidnapper was here, then he would get top floor because of his bounty.'

Katniss nods, 'Good thinking. Do you reckon he is here now?'

'Possibly.' I tell her

We sling our bags onto the beds and sit down. Katniss gets Peeta to lie down and we all eat the leftover food in our bags. There is a knock on the door.

We all freeze and Sir Beetee and I walk cautiously towards the door. We are on both sides of the door, wielding knives and I hold up three fingers and countdown slowly. Two fingers, one finger and I open the door quickly and pull the person inside. I place my knife on his neck.

'Who are you and what do you want?' I shout

'I'm a physician.' He says trying to get the knife off his throat

Katniss runs to the man and I drop my knife, 'Are you ok, sir?' She asks

'Yes, I get that a lot. Everyone is on edge now days, thinking that an axe murderer or something is after them.' The physician sighs, 'I guess that's life in the Tower. Now where is my patient?'

Katniss leads him to Peeta and he observes the wound. 'How bad is it?' She asks

'If I came here any later then this would be done for.'

'Do you need to cut it?'

He shakes his head, 'No, just needs a dressing and time to heal up.'

Peeta sighs in relief. 'I thought I was going to lose another limb.'

'Another limb?' The physician asks

Peeta points to his wooden foot, 'They had to amputate it after I fell onto the dragon.'

When Peeta says the word dragon, the physician's face is indescribable. I laugh a little. 'Ok then… let me fix your arm up.' The physician says as he takes out his med kit.

He takes out a bottle of alcohol, 'Are you trying to get me drunk?' Peeta asks. Katniss giggles. He smiles and I frown.

The physician opens the lid and pours it on Peeta's arm. He groans in pain, 'I'm just cleaning the wound.' The physician says. He takes out a needle and thread and stitches Peeta's wound together. 'Done!'

The physician shakes Katniss's hand and walks to the door. I shake his hand too and he goes away, shutting the door behind him. Madam Luna gives Katniss a wet towel to cool down Peeta and she does.

I see Madam Roses with the map and Sir Thresh talking to her, I approach them. 'Do we have any plans on the kidnapper?'

'Should we knock on every room in the top floor?' Madam Roses asks

'That's too risky, you saw what Gale did to that physician.' Sir Thresh says

Sir Beetee joins us, 'Let's stay here for awhile and see if the kidnapper goes out of his room.'

'We don't know what room he is in,' Madam Roses says

'We can ask the guard.' Sir Beetee suggests

'Good idea.' I say and he follows me out the room

'How may I assist you, gentlemen?' The shouty guard shouts

'Do you know what room Blight is in?' I ask

'I don't know anyone named Blight!' He shouts

'He has a scarf on that covers his mouth and nose.'

'Oh yea, I know a person like that! Room 105!'

'Thank you.' I say

I return back to the room. 'The guard says room 105, we can go tonight.'

They all nod, 'Gale?' Katniss asks, 'Can you take care of Peeta for a second. I need to use the privy.'

'Oh course,' I say

I sit down next to the prince and look somewhere else, 'Prince Gale, why do hate me so much? Have I done something wrong?' Peeta asks. I don't answer him, 'Well I know this entire princess business is going on but I don't want us to be enemies.'

'I don't hate you, nor do I like you,' I answer genuinely

'Well... Is their something I can do to help us be friends?'

I sigh, 'I do want us to be friends, just not now. It's not the right time and place.'

He nods and I wait for Katniss to come back from the bathroom. 'She loves you, you know?'

I turn to face him, 'I guess we will find out at the end of the year.'

'How do you think she will decide?'

'It's simple, she will decide the one who she can't survive without.'

* * *

 **Madam Roses' POV:**

I shake the bodies one by one. 'Wake up.' I say to them

They stir and mumble something. It takes them a full ten minutes before they fully wake up. 'Room 105, isn't it?' Sir Thresh asks

I nod, 'Come on, let's go!'

We arm ourselves with weapons and Katniss is the last one to leave. Gale places his hand on room 105's door knob and twists it slightly, 'It's locked.' He whispers

'Let me.' Peeta whispers. '3…2…1…'

Peeta kicks open the door and it gives way and the hinges fall on the floor. We storm in the room, it's dark and seems empty until we hear a muffled cry. Sir Beetee and Thresh walk towards the sound and suddenly a knife gets thrown into view. It hits Sir Beetee in the chest and he falls down. A shadow dances across the room and snatches Katniss, putting a knife on her throat.

'Don't move!' He demands. I feel for an oil lamp and light it up with a nearby match. I see the man now, it's Blight. 'Oh princess, there is a bounty on you, wanted alive.' Blight smiles, 'That means we can have some fun first before I hand you in!'

'Let go of her, you creep!' Peeta cries out and lunges forwards.

Blight presses the knife further into her skin, a small trickle of blood falls down her throat. 'I don't think that is wise, Prince Peeta. You have two options, leave now and take Johanna or stay here and watch as your princess gets tortured by me.'

'You can't do that, you need her alive!' Gale shouts

Blight smirks, 'I can hurt her but I can't kill her. Simple.'

The two princes continue shouting at Blight and I look around the room. I look at Madam Luna and see that she is carrying a bow. I point to it and she hands it to me. I hand her the lamp.

I position myself into the darkest spot, load an arrow and raise the bow. I can hit his face but he is too close to Katniss. If I hit his leg then he can possibly hurt her. I can't hit anywhere else besides his arm but then again that has a chance of hitting Katniss. _Make up your mind!_ I pull back the arrow and fire. It hits him right in the arm and he lets go of Katniss. Katniss turns around and kicks him right in the groin. Blight doubles over and I shoot a direct shot on his face.

* * *

 **Gale's POV:**

Blight falls down dead and I run back to Sir Beetee. He is still alive but I don't think I can save him.

'Milord…' He says weakly. I take his hand and examine the wound, It's not good. 'I think…' He coughs up blood and continues but I don't hear him. I lean further down, 'I think you will make a great King.'

* * *

I hear a muffled cry coming from the wardrobe door and I open it. Johanna is there, she is battered and bruised. Her body is naked and she has a gag in her mouth, her hands are tied back. 'Johanna!' I say in shock and lift her up.

I run back to our room and lay her on the bed. I cut off her ropes and cover her with a blanket. She is shivering and I put more blankets on her. Katniss comes to me and hugs her sister.

Katniss takes care of her for awhile and I lie down on my bed looking up at the ceiling, shocked at the events that had just happened.

'Thanks Gale,' Katniss says softly

'Any time,' I say

Katniss smiles at me and I smile back. Then I close my eyes and drift off into a restless sleep.


	11. Lake of the Moon

Lake of the Moon – Chapter 11

 **Katniss's POV:**

We enter the castle after the long journey back from the Tower. Just before we left, the physician, who took care of Peeta, examined Johanna's bruises and said that they just needed time to heal. As soon as we arrived back, the royal physicians demanded to have her examined again.

Sir Thresh, Prince Peeta, Prince Gale, Madam Roses and Madam Luna follow me into the throne room. I see Prim sitting on the throne and I smile. She jumps up and gives me a big hug.

'Where's Johanna?' She asks

'The physicians are seeing her.'

'Don't ever leave me here alone again!' She shouts in my face and hugs me again. 'The Islanders declared war on us and they were coming here.'

I stand shocked. _I left Prim all alone to mind an army of one hundred men while the Islanders were invading!_ 'Are they coming towards us now?' I say frantically

She shakes her head, 'We disabled them in Rue Valley, the archer squad defeated them!'

'Archer squad?' I ask

'I'll tell you all about it!' She says excitingly and gets everyone to sit at the table.

She tells us that they sent another distress signal to the Kingdoms and they send two hundred archers to us. She knew the only way to Panem from the Districts was Rue Valley so she set up a trap and killed the Islanders like fish in a barrel.

'They decided to stay!' She says excitingly, 'Now we have our very own archer squad.'

'What about the knights and soldiers from the other Kingdoms?' I ask

'They are staying too and the physicians did a good job and healed up the men who were poisoned.'

'What's our army count now?'

'Two hundred archers and six hundred men.'

'Not bad but we need more than that.'

Prim looks over to Prince Peeta, 'Your father has been very generous and is donating two hundred more men to our Kingdom. Thank you so much!'

Peeta smiles, 'No worries, Prim.'

Prim looks back at me, 'Uncle is sending men too!'

'Did you enjoy being acting Queen?' I ask grinning

Prim shakes her head, 'NO! Your job is so boring, I couldn't do it without Sir Darius helping me though.'

Everyone looks at Sir Darius who is trying to avoid the attention. Prim gets up and hugs the man. We all laugh.

I call Delly forwards, 'Summon the throne room council.'

She nods and before she leaves she turns to Peeta, 'Hi Prince Peeta!'

'Oh, hey Delly!' He answers surprised

* * *

The throne room council fill up the room and I take my place on the throne. Sir Darius is standing beside me as my loyal advisor and Prim is sitting down on a throne next to me.

'I would like to call you today for a time of celebration and of mourning.' I begin, 'Sir Blight was killed and Princess Johanna was rescued from The Tower.' _That sounded a bit like a fairytale story._ 'Sadly, Sir Beetee, Sir Eleid, Sir Danain and Madam Drago were taken down during the journey. I would like to pay my respects to them and hope that they have a safe journey to the afterlife.'

Everyone is silent and we bow your heads in respect. 'I would like to thank Princess Prim and Sir Darius for helping deflect the invasion of the Cavern Islands. We are now officially in war with them and the Districts, the peace treaty is broken and we now see them as enemies.'

Everyone murmurs to each other and I raise my hand for silence. 'I award all the two hundred archers for their bravery and promote them into the ranks of the Panem Army.'

Everyone claps, 'We all have to stay alert at any sign of invasion, all citizens must take refuge in the castle. All the outlying villages must hear of this message, so I take on that responsibility to the Lords and Dukes.'

Everyone nods, 'The court is dismissed, thank you.' I say

As people file out Gale approaches me, 'Milady, I was wondering if you would like to go on that walk we were talking about?'

'Thank you Gale, I would like to come with you. Are you free tonight?'

He nods, 'Where shall I meet you?'

'Come pick me up at my chambers.' I say

He grins at me, 'See you tonight, milady.' He says with the same deep voice. I giggle and he walks away smiling.

* * *

 **Gale's POV:**

I walk out of the throne room and run into Princess Johanna, she looks better than earlier this morning. 'Greetings, milady.' I say

She curtseys, 'How are you this fine day, milord?'

'I feel great and how are you faring?'

She laughs, 'Stop being so formal, Gale.' She looks at me and I look into her brown eyes. 'I am doing well, the physicians said I only had bruises, nothing broken.' She adds

I nod, 'That is good to hear.'

'I just wanted to thank you, for your concern and rescuing me from that evil creep.' She says frowning as she mentions Blight

I kiss her hand, 'You're welcome, milady.'

She giggles, 'Farewell prince.' Johanna walks past me and I continue on.

* * *

 **Katniss's POV:**

I stay seated on the throne, thinking about ways to increase our defence against the enemy Kingdoms when the throne room door opens. A young lady enters the room, with a bow and quiver slung on her back.

She bows, 'Good morni- I mean afterno- wait… Is it morning or… Greetings! Greetings, milady… your majesty… princess!'

I smile as she tries to formally address me. 'You're not from around here are you?' I ask amused

She scratches her head, 'Apologies, princess…milady.'

I laugh, 'Just call me Katniss.'

She bows again, 'Greetings, Katniss. Soldier Hunter, at your service.'

'Nice to meet you, Soldier Hunter. You have an interesting name.'

'Oh, Soldier is just my title, Hunter is my name.' Hunter stutters

'Relax, I'm not going to get you beheaded if you mess up. Well depending on what you mess up.'

Hunter smiles awkwardly, 'I came here to ask permission to hunt on royal grounds.'

I nod, 'Permission granted. Your name matches your job.' She laughs. 'Enjoy your time.'

'Thank you Katniss.' Hunter turns and leaves the room

I sit in silence, thinking again about ways to improve our defences.

* * *

 **Gale's POV:**

I turn up at Katniss's door after dinner, I am wearing a black, long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. _Should I wear something more formal?_ I shake my head and knock the door.

Katniss answers the door, she is wearing a green dress. _God dammit, Gale._ 'You look beautiful this evening.' I say. She looks back at me with a glare, 'As you do every day.' I add hurriedly

She laughs and hugs me, 'You look pretty good too, Mr. Gale.'

I pick her up and she giggles, 'Where are we off to, tonight?' I ask

'I'm giving the directions!' She giggles as I give her a piggyback, 'It's in the woods.'

I nod and carry her out of the castle. 'Where are we going?' I ask again

'You'll see.' She grins. I walk through the woods, 'Take a right.' She says

I turn right and continue walking, the trees start to lessen and we end up in a clearing. In the middle is a lake, the full moon reflects of its still surface. A couple of willow trees sit at the water's edge.

'Wow.' I whisper in amazement

Katniss giggles, 'My father and me used to go here when I was a kid. It's beautiful isn't it?' She rests her chin on my shoulder and sends shivers down my spine.

'Yea.' I say softly as the cold night breeze sweeps through

She kisses my cheek and a warmth sweeps through my body, banishing the cold air. 'Come on!' She shouts as she gets off my back and pulls me towards the lake.

I take her hand and she leads me into the water. The water is cold but her presence fills my body with heat. I haven't noticed how grey her eyes are, they remind me of a stormy cloud. Her hair is silky and flows down to her back, usually she has it tied up in a braid but I prefer her with flowing hair. I notice that we are waist deep into the water when she stops.

'What's wrong?' I ask

'Nothing.' She says and she splashes water on me. I laugh and splash back.

We dive and swim in the cold water, the stars smiling down on us and the moonlight reflecting of the lake. After awhile we lay back beneath the willow trees in comfortable silence, me holding her hand. She breaks the silence by her amazing voice.

 _Are you, are you, coming to the tree_

 _Where they strung up a man, they say who murdered three_

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight, in the hanging tree_

 _Are you, are you, coming to the tree_

 _Where the dead man called out, for his love to flee_

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight, in the hanging tree_

 _Are you, are you, coming to the tree_

 _Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free_

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

 _Are you, are you, coming to the tree_

 _Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me_

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

Her voice slows down as she ends the song. I notice that all the birds and crickets have stopped singing. 'Wow.' I whisper

Katniss scoots closer to me as the wind chills us to the bone. I get into a sitting position and lean against the trunk of the willow. 'What's wrong?' She asks as she gets into a sitting position as well

'Sorry.' I whisper softly, 'I just wanted some protection from the wind.'

I pull her closer to me and we watch the water in the lake lap against the earth. The crickets start singing again, creating a beautiful song. I turn to Katniss, 'May I have this dance, milady.' I say in my deep voice that she loves

She giggles, 'You may.' I pick her up and we sway slowly to the odd rhythm.

Katniss rests her head on my shoulder, 'Gale?' She asks

'Hmm?' I hum in question

She hesitates and shakes her head as if she is changing her mind, 'Nothing.'

'You know you can tell me anything, right?'

'I know,' She says, 'It's nothing to worry about.'

She takes her head of my shoulder and looks into my eyes. It seems as though time freezes at that exact moment, I no longer hear the crickets and I see nothing except for Katniss's beautiful face. She leans forwards and plants a lingering kiss on my lips, a surge of electricity rushes through me. Her lips are as soft as fluffy pillows and her skin is smooth. She runs her hands through my hair, sending more shivers down my body. We pull apart and she hugs me closely.

We spend the rest of the night in the same comfortable silence as before. When she falls asleep, I carry her back to the castle and deposit her in her room.

* * *

I walk back to my room, the castle is quiet except for the occasional guard patrol. 'Hello, Gale.' Someone hisses behind me

I pull out my dirk on my belt and turn quickly. It's Cato, I eye him carefully. _Why is he here? Why is he awake at this time? Has he been spying on Katniss and me?_

'Good evening, Cato. I thought you went back to Galenissia when my father went back.'

He laughs, 'I did indeed but King Snow sent me back here when he heard of Sir Beetee's death. How very… tragic.'

I nod carefully, 'Well, I better go now. The tournament is being held tomorrow afternoon. Farewell, Soldier Cato.'

I turn to leave when Cato says, 'Gale? It's not Soldier Cato anymore. It's Sir Cato.'

* * *

 **A/N:Hey Guys! Hope u liked this chapter. I thought i lost the chapter because my USB wasn't working but it's perfectly fine now! Please go to my profile and vote on who Katniss should be with, I only have 7 people who have voted and i really want all of ur opinions. The updates may come slower as I have school again, but I thank all of u for waiting patiently for my updates. Thank u so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, this is my first story to get over 32 reviews so I thank u very much. - Rage  
**


	12. Announcement

**Hey Guys!**

 **No unfortunately this is not a chapter. After careful consideration I have chosen to resign from fanfiction. I know this may be sad news to you all but I'm also sad as well.**

 **The reason I am leaving is because I use a computer to write my chapters. This certain computer is my families computer and is based in the living room. I find it difficult to write and get on because of the noise and my other family members using it.**

 **Another reason is I don't always have the accessibility to use it all the time, this website is online so I can't read or type things without the internet. I am also not using the computer that much now a days and have moved to my phone to write on Wattpad.**

 **I have an ios device and fanfiction doesn't have an app for me to write stories on. I hope you guys understand this. I will still be on because I have certain stories that I need to read but after that I will be gone. This is not the end for my writing, I write on Wattpad now but unfortunately I do not write fanfics.**

 **Thanks so much for your support! I will never forget you guys! I know it hasn't been long since I joined in January or something. Someday I might come back and finish my untold stories but until then, a new path awaits me.**

 **I wish you well in your journey as writers and readers. Maybe one day you will publish a book and I might end up reading it and be like: Hey! I know that person from fanfiction! Or maybe it will be the other way around...**

 **Words cannot describe how grateful I am to meet you guys! I will miss you all! Farewell my friends.**

 **\- RageHer0, 2016**


	13. Announcement 2

**Hey Guys!**

 **I decided to finish this story because I don't like to leave any story untold. I'm not here forever though, I'm sorry but I will do my best to finish this before I fully leave again.**

 **My other story, Beginning of the End will not continue but I promise you that this one will. Updates may take awhile because I'm currently in school while you Americans are chilling during "summer".**

 **It's been 3 months but I know where the story must go.**

 **If you are still reading this then that's amazing! Please share this with your friends, I don't want to write a story with no one actually reading it.**

 **Thank you so much guys, the next chapter will continue off from Chapter 11!**


	14. New Beginnings

**Gale's POV:**

I slam him into the wall, "Who made you a knight?"

"Your father!" Cato sneers as he pushes me away from him, "He told me that if you fail him, then I will be the new Captain of the Guards,"

I turn away from him swiftly before this ends up into a fist fight, "Are you participating in the tournament tomorrow afternoon?"

"Perhaps, if we decided otherwise…"

"What do you mean?" I ask as I turn back to face him. But he is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **Peeta's POV:**

"Are you Prince Peeta of the Everlark Realms?" A young knight asks me

"Indeed," I smile at him

"I have a present from your Father, he sent me to give this to you for the Princess," He says as he holds out a bottle of wine.

I eye him suspiciously. If this messenger was sent by my Father, why would he not know me?

"Where are you from?" I ask firmly

"Galenissia, my lord,"

"Why has King Marvel sent you? We are not allies with Galenissia,"

"You have been away too long, the Everlark Realms and Galenissia have now a peace treaty because the two Princes are now here in Panem," The messenger explains

"I should have been sent a message then," I say

"It was perhaps stolen. An envoy of mail was raided yesterday when it passed through Rue Valley,"

"What be your name?" I ask

"Sir Kertwall of Galenissia, at your service,"

I take the bottle of wine from him and dismissive him from the room. I hear a knock on the door again.

"Enter!"

Prim enters the room, "Sorry to disturb you,"

"It's fine," I smile

She eyes the bottle of wine in my hands, "Is that for Katniss?" She asks

"Yes it's a present from my Father,"

"My Mother hasn't had wine in ages, she loves good wine but unfortunately the prices have gone too high over the past few months,"

"Then I can surely give it to Queen Annie instead," I walk towards the door but Prim stops me

"She is sleeping at this time of day. You have an opportunity to give it to her during the Feast of Opening for the tournament. It's a big party celebrating new beginnings,"

I place the wine bottle on the table nearby, "That sounds wonderful!"

Prim smiles back at me and goes to the door, "I have to explain what is happening tonight to Prince Gale now. Farewell!"

* * *

 **Johanna's POV:**

The Feast of Openings begin at noon until sunset when the tournament begins. It's a huge feast of food and dancing to celebrate the new beginning and the mark of the New Year. The Feast is only open to those in Panem and we do not invite any other Kingdom unless they are here at this moment. Prince Peeta and Prince Gale are talking to each other while sitting down on the table.

"I don't think war is the best way to solve things with them, maybe they should call a peace treaty again," Peeta suggests

"We have to have war against them! Look what Queen Coin did to Princess Johanna! They can't be trusted," Gale argues

"I agree with you on that but we need an alternate option than just killing!" Peeta argues back

My Mother enters the room and Peeta stands up from his chair with a wine bottle in his hands. He gives it to the Queen and she seems delighted to receive it. Gale makes a face at him as he makes his way back to his chair. I turn away from them to see that everyone has taken their place at the table. I quickly sit beside Katniss and Prim. Mother stands up and pours the wine from Peeta into her cup for a toast. Everyone gets up and does the same.

"The mark of the New Year will now begin with the Feast of Openings. May the tournament be won by the best knight or madam in the Kingdoms! To new beginning!" The Queen announces

"To new beginnings!" Everyone cheers

As a custom the Queen or King must drink first before any of the nobles drink from their cup. But something seems wrong as Mother finished her drink. The shatter of glass, the wine spilt on the floor. Sir Darius quickly orders everyone to not drink and moves towards Mother. He checks her pulse while Prim clings onto Katniss. He slowly rises up from his crouched position and looks slowly around the room. Everyone's eyes ask the same question and Darius is the only one with the answer.

He takes a deep breath and sighs, "Queen Annie is dead!" He turns to Katniss and kneels in front of her, "Long live the Queen!"

Everyone gets down to kneel as well, "Long live the Queen!"

Katniss looks around, tears in her eyes, "Who did this?" She asks softly, "Who gave the wine?"

I see Prim look at Peeta but he bows his head down, refusing to give eye contact.

He suddenly rises and faces Katniss, "It was I, I gave the bottle to the Queen,"


	15. Judgement

**Hey Guys! Here is a new chapter. My next one might take awhile to upload because I have school work that is due in the next couple of weeks. Just wanted to say thanks to all my readers for continuing to read! Happy Birthday to Jennifer Lawrence! (15th August)**

* * *

 **Katniss' POV:**

"Everyone is dismissed. Sir Darius, please take Mother," I announce

As the crowds clear out whispering, Peeta turns to follow them silently.

"Not you Peeta," I whisper

He nods and stands in front of me. The guards close the doors behind the last person.

"I-" He begins

"Peeta…" I interrupt, "I know you didn't do it,"

"I gave the bottle, I am the one responsible,"

"Did someone give it to you?" I ask

He hesitates before answering, "Sir Kertwall of Galenissia, he gave it to me saying it was for you from my Father,"

I nod slowly, "Was your Father behind this?"

"I don't know, Katniss. Kertwall seemed suspicious. He told me that Galenissia and Everlark were allies now and that's why my Father gave it to a Galenissian knight,"

"If he was suspicious you should have refused," I answer firmly

He stands silently, his head bowed.

"You're too kind Peeta, too kind to refuse. And for that it will be your downfall," I whisper

It's hard to say these words to a friend who has shown nothing but kindness to me but I have to learn to not show personal emotion. This is what a Queen must do for her Kingdom.

He recoils slightly as if he has been hit by a sword, "I will take any punishment that will bestow upon my Kingdom,"

"Sir Kertwall will be locked up in jail for life. He has murdered my mother but sadly we cannot execute him because he is from another Kingdom. I know it's not your fault Peeta but you shouldn't have accepted the bottle and for that I hereby… Banish all Everlarkies from the Kingdom of Panem not including the ones that are now part of the Panem army," I reply sadly.

He looks down at me and bows, "I'm truly sorry for what I have done. My men will leave at dawn tomorrow,"

He straightens up and moves towards the doors.

"Peeta?" I ask as he is about to open it, "I- I thought you would make a great King,"

"I never wanted to be a King," He answers

"Then why did you come here?" I ask

"I wanted to…" He begins, "It doesn't matter now, farewell my lady,"

He opens the doors and closes it on his way out, "Farewell, my prince,"

* * *

 **Peeta's POV:**

"I'm sorry, my lord," Sir Thresh says

"It's my fault, you have no reason to apologise," I answer

We left exactly at dawn. When the sun rose from the horizon. I couldn't sleep at night so I just watched and waited.

We reach a fork in the road and I order the few Knights to stop. Most of them went away with the main squadrons after the attack of dragon.

The signpost points say that the right path leads to the Town of Claudia. The left path leads to the Castle of Everlark and the middle leads to the Town of Joshifer.

"Have you been to Joshifer?" I ask to Sir Thresh

He nods, "It's a small farming town, it's nothing special. News doesn't reach that place so they don't even know the King has three sons,"

I nod, "I'll depart to Joshifer, take the Knights to the Castle,"

"What shall I tell the King?" He asks

"Tell him that I am still in Panem and I didn't need Knights to supervise me anymore. I am happy with the security of the castle,"

I look at the other Knights who look doubtful, "I know your allegiance is to King Marvel but one day your King will be my brother and my brother will understand what I am doing. So trust me as I put my trust in you,"

The Knights nod their heads and I turn my horse to the middle road. To the town of Joshifer.

* * *

 **Rory's POV:**

A man wearing armour and a sword at his hip enters the tavern. Royal knight by the looks of it.

His blonde hair is covered in sweat and everyone in the tavern looks at him.

Damn Knights they don't do nothing for the Kingdom.

The man takes out his purse and gives one gold coin to the nearest person. After he's done, he goes to the second table and does the same.

When he reaches me. I stop him, "What are you doing? We don't need to be bribed by the King,"

"I'm not bribing you to do anything, I'm giving you money," He answers, "I know farmers around these parts aren't having a good harvest,"

"Yeah but still, we would rather get money ourselves them get it from a noble,"

"I'm not a noble," He says

"Then what are you?" I ask

"I'm a traitor, I'm a murderer, I'm a nobody," He answers, "I don't serve any King,"

He pushes past me and continues to give money until everyone has one gold coin. Even the tavern owner who gives the man free food and a bed for the night.

He sits in the corner of the tavern. Doing nothing but staring at the table. His eyes empty and his hair messy with sweat.

I get up and go to his table, "May I sit here?" I ask

"Go ahead," He says

"What brings you to Joshifer?" I ask

"I need a place to hide away from everything. I'm sick of being someone I'm not,"

"What you mean by that?"

"Everyone has high expectations for me, that's why everyone whispers if I do something wrong… Have you ever killed someone?"

"No killing is wrong,"

"Exactly, I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I should have refused. I should have refused!" He slams his fists on the table and everyone turns to look at us.

But they quickly glance away when someone starts playing their lute.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask

"It's a long story," He whispers

"I have all day,"


End file.
